Our Generation
by ThatsSoPanda
Summary: Welcome, to the Winx Club next generation, where our Winx have retired from their days fighting evil, and passed it along to their kids, Our Generation! -SYOC is now closed- ON HIATUS (Sorry guys!)
1. Form

**Hey! I just felt like doing this, so I am! And if you have a question on the form that is not for your character, like if you're a specialist and you fill out Fairy/Witch Outfit, put a X to answer it. And they will all be in their first year at their school.**

**Name: **Sabrina Nicole Shields

**Nickname: **Bree

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **December 19th

**Gender: **Female

**School: **Alfea

**Parents: **Stella and Brandon Shields

**Inherited Powers: **The Sun, Moon and Stars

**Skin Color: **Stella's Skin Color

**Hair Color/Style: **Brandon's hair color with hints of blonde with Stella's hair style that go mid back

**Eye Color: **Hazel with flecks of brown

**Fairy/Witch/Specialist: **Fairy

**Planet: **Solaria

**Status: **Princess

**History: **She was always given everything she wanted, except for freedom and love. Her parents were afraid The Trix would go after their daughter, but none of them has come by Solaria after the birth of Bree. She also has this weird birthmark on her neck that looks like three circles connected together, and it sends shock waves through her body if it makes contact with cold weather.

**Family Members: **

-Queen Stella Shields-Her mother

-King Brandon Shields-Her father

**Personality: **She is a fun, outgoing girl who loves to wear whatever her mom designs just for her, and she gets scared by the tiniest things like bugs, but when it comes to enemies, she just stands there fearless. Like her mom, she is a total girly girl, but also like her dad, she is totally fearless to her foes.

**Fairy Pet: **An orange and white panda with crystal blue wings.

**Pixie: **Moonbeam, who is ironically, the pixie of the sun.

**Everyday Outfit: **She wears a orange, pink, and yellow dress like Stella's in season 5, black leggings, ankle boots, some bangles, hoop earrings, a silver locket engraved from her parents, and her hair in a high side ponytail.

**Fairy/Witch Outfit: **She has a sunset color one shoulder mini flared dress, with black leggings, matching knee high boots, her mother's staff of Solaria, her locket, and her hair in a side braid.

**Charmix: **A sunset star in the middle with a silver hoop around it for her pin, and she has a star shaped orange bag.

**Have They Earned It, if yes, then how: **X

**Enchantix: **A flared, tutu like dress that ends above her knees, wears yellow barefoot sandals, has glittery dark pink gloves that go to her mid shoulder

**Have They Earned It, if yes, then how: **X

**Formal Outfit: **She wears a strapless flared out dress that ends above her knees, usually a pinky orangish kinda color, her locket, her hair in curls and a messy bun, silver hoop earrings and silver pumps

**PJs: **She would wear a messy bun with her locket, (its indestrucable, and its waterproof, lets go with that), long PJ pants with pandas on them, and panda slippers

**Swim Wear: **A pink and black bikini with her hair in a side ponytail and her locket

**Good/Evil: **Good

**What They Like In A Friend: **A person who she can relate to, and some people who she can have some girl talk with, and funny people who can always make her laugh, but, then again, she is a giggly person.

**What They Like In A Crush: **She likes a funny, loyal, honest, CUTE, guy who she can always count on in a situation.

**Hobbies/Talents: **She can design clothes, play the flute, and can put makeup on a person blind-folded (courtesy of Stella)

**Color For Gem(specialists) or For Outfit (Fairies/Witches: **Sunset color

**Likes: **Pandas, friends, cute guys (obviously), loyalty, the sunset, strawberries, chocolate, love, shopping, her besties, fighting evil, One Direction

**Dislikes: **Snobby people, out of style fashion, dishonest people, the color purple, vampires, Julian (at first)

**Fear/Weakness: **She is afraid of horror movies, vampires, scary stalkerish people, the color black all in one outfit, afraid to lose her loved ones...and spiders.

**Anything you Want To Happen: **She gets with Julian and has friends.

**Any other info: **X

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Name: **Julian Michetti Thorne

**Nickname: **X

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **April 11th

**Gender: **Male

**School: **Red Fountain

**Parents: **Musa and Riven Thorne

**Inherited Powers: **Dad's fighting skills, but its just a lil bit stronger and has better tactics.

**Skin Color: **Like a little bit darker than Musa's.

**Hair Color/Style: **Its a little bit messy REALLY dark blue hair.

**Eye Color: **A mix of dark purple and light blue.

**Fairy/Witch/Specialist: **Specialist

**Planet: **Melody

**Status: **Peasant

**History: **He has always been a player, but the nice kind, but he also knows how to piss people off. Musa gets worried about him, like 24/7, but Riven is just proud. So when he gets sent to Red Fountain, this just makes Musa even more worried, and Riven is just cool about it.

**Family Members: **

-Mommy Musa Thorne

-Daddy Riven Thorne

-Li'l Five Year Old Rhythm Thorne

**Personality: **He is a player, yes, but if you just dig a little deeper, he just wants one girl. Thats kinda why he is a player, to experiment on every girl he's ever come across. But he can also be sweet, kind, funny and ever so romantic when he wants to be.

**Fairy Pet: **X

**Pixie: **X

**Everyday Outfit: **A striped tee shirt, ripped jeans, and converses.

**Fairy/Witch Outfit: **X

**Charmix: **X

**Have They Earned It, if yes, then how:**X

**Enchantix: **X

**Have They Earned It, if yes, then how: **X

**Formal Outfit:** His specialist uniform.

**PJs: **No top and PJ pants.

**Swim Wear: **Dark blue swim trunks.

**Good/Evil: **Good (Cause I can never come up with a baddie.)

**What They Like In A Friend: **He likes a guy he can count on to go to parties with him so he won't be a loner, he also likes friends that have a least one thing in common with him. He loves to make new friends, especially girl friends.

**What They Like In A Crush: **He's still looking for that special girl...

**Hobbies/Talents: **He knows how to fight, and you wouldn't want to test them out, he is also really good in leva-bike races.

**Color For Gem(specialists) or For Outfit (Fairies/Witches: **A dark bluish color with flecks of lavender.

**Likes: **Parties, girls, sports, girls, fighting, girls, working out, girls...

**Dislikes: **Wierd people, drunkies, boring people, demons, dollies, Disney movies

**Fear/Weakness: **He's afraid to lose all the people that love him...and spiders.

**Anything you want to happen: **He gets together with Bree.

**Any other info: **X

**And, if you haven't noticed, I am going to need at least 3 baddies, if they are from other evil doers, it has to be Valtor and Icy, or DarcyxOC, or StormyxOC, or your own new kind of evil. But for the goodie two shoes, they have to be a child from the canon couples. I am also going to need at least one child from each of the canon couples.**

**Edit: The canon couples are:**

**-Bloom and Sky Eraklyon**

**-Stella and Brandon Shields**

**-Flora and Helia Knightly**

**-Musa and Riven Thorne**

**-Tecna and Timmy Zenith**

**-Layla and Nabu Waters**


	2. Another Authors Note

**Hey, I am going to need at three or four more baddies at the most. I mean, I've got ONE submission for an evil character, and about 20 others for heroes. That would help my plot a lot. And I will be posting the winners soon, I just need a couple more villains.**

**~Adorkable Vampire**


	3. Final Results

**I am back with the results! And I have seperated everyone out to each family, found out the oldest and the youngest, (remember they were ALL born in the same year, so they don't have much of an age difference.) And for the family with more than one child, I will list them from oldest to youngest. **

**IE: Submitter: Name of OC: Status: Fairy/Witch/Specialist: Birthday**

**ERAKLYONS:**

**R5elixir1D:::Tristan Rossetti Eraklyon:::Prince:::Specialist:::March 4**

**WATERS:**

**NoPlaceForMagic:::Raina Lulu Waters:::Princess:::New Fairy Of Waves::: November 15**

**KNIGHTLYS:**

**MiniRoseHathawayXOXO:::Iris Chanel Knightly:::Commoner:::New Fairy Of Nature:::May 16**

**SHIELDS:**

**ME::: Bree Nicole Shields:::Princess:::Fairy Of The Sun, Moon, and Stars:::December 19**

**THORNES:**

**ME::: Julian Michetti Thorne:::Commoner:::Specialist:::January 17 (10 Minutes Older)**

**The Lady Cloudy:::Kay Symphony Thorne:::Commoner:::Fairy Of Rhythm and Beats:::January 17**

**Storm229:::Lottie Harmonia Thorne:::Commoner:::Fairy of Sound:::September 22**

**BornToTrain-TrainedToDie:::Symphony Ravenna Thorne:::Commoner:::New Fairy Of Music:::December 9**

**ZENITHS:**

**kadienewberg:::ReRe Alicia Zenith:::Commoner:::New Fairy Of Technology:::June 11**

**Storm229:::JJ Derek Zenith:::Commoner:::Specialist:::October 15**

**VILLAINS**

**INFERNOS:**

**Flamechild1998:::Kit Trix Inferno:::Commoner:::New Witch Of Ice:::July 29**

**THUNDERS:**

**kadienewberg:::Hayden Kerri Thunder:::Commoner:::Villain:::October 3**

**SERRURES:**

**Paperman0:::Sid Serrure:::Prince:::Specialist::: April 7**

**BornToTrain-TrainedToDie:::Ebony Jade Serrure:::Princess:::Witch:::June 6**

**BornToTrain-TrainedToDie-ME:::Damon Michael Serrure:::Prince:::Wizard:::June 6**

**Storm0Wolf:::Maxim Serrure:::Prince:::Wizard:::October 23**


	4. Chapter 1

**So, I am OFFICIALLY starting this story! WOOHOO!**

**Tristan's POV**

I am going to miss this place. I mean, the palace has become my home, and I mean, Rafael, my bodyguard, has become like my best friend, you know? But, I do wish to have some friends that were my own age. I am so excited to be going to school for the first time! I hope I make some friends easily. I mean, dad did say that maybe some fairies and witches may come at me because I am prince of Eraklyon. But, I don't need a warning. I am pretty sure that I know the difference between a sweet girl and a horrible girl.

"Okay sweetie. Did you get everything? Your toothbrush? Clothes? Blankie? Some money? Your uniform? Your ID? Oh! Look at you! You got some chocolate on your face!" my mom fussed. I slapped her hands away gently.

"Mom!" I complained.

"I'm sorry. But when your father went to Red Fountain, he was always ogled by witches and this horrible fairy from Beta Academy named Diaspro." she said sitting on my bed.

"Diaspro? Wasn't she the blonde in that picture in the dumpster?" I asked. She did sound vaguely familiar. But its probably because it had a huge D on it then a bunch of squigly lines, that I think was meant to be an autograph My mother brightened up.

"Dumpster? Diaspro? So Sky did get rid of everything Diaspro-related!" she said talking to herself.

"Mom, I have to go. The bus that leaves for Magix leaves in fifteen minutes." I said. She started tearing up.

"Alright then. Bye-bye sweetie. Be sure to visit on winter break." she said. I chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will. Tell dad I said bye. I love you guys." I told my mom before I left the palace.

**Raina's POV**

I sat at the shores of the oceans on Andros, not really wanting to go. This was my hometown. People respect me here. Everyone else in Magix will just think I'm a freaky ocean sports dude. Thats pretty sad in a way. I mean, I love being able to beat cocky guys in soccer, basketball, volleyball, swimming, skiing, football, badminton, tennis, baseball, and about ten more, no biggie, but I am also a girl. I love guys and clothes! Mostly guys, but still! Then my personal maid Vanessa, called me in. I sighed. I guess this is it. As I got inside, I was bombarded by my parents and servants.

"Are you okay going to school sweetheart?" my father asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, as I've said about twenty times, I will be fine."

"Okay, I've got all the stuff you need and already sent it to Griselda, so once you get there, approach-carefully-to her and she'll have you up to your dorm." my mother said.

"Kay mom. I gotta get going to the bus now." I said, but my dad stopped me.

"Uh, no. You will take your personal limo to Alfea." he retorted. My mom rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"Nabu sweetie, she needs to start riding the bus now that she's going to school." she said. He sighed.

"Alright baby. Make sure to call us often." he said. I giggled. I gave them one small smile before running to the bus stop.

**Iris's POV**

I was packing up the rest of my clothes into my suitcase. Once I was done, I looked around my pink room. It felt so empty. Of course, my mom had already sent some of my plants to Alfea already, I still feel like I am going to miss home. I walked downstairs before my mom tackled me in a giant bear hug. I felt kinda awkward, but I knew why she was doing this. I am her only child, she's gonna miss me. Then I saw my dad pull her away from me.

"Mom, I'm gonna be fine. I promise." I told her gently.

"I know sweetie. Its just when I was there, Alfes was always attacked, especially my friends and I." she said. I saw a tear drop. I felt sorry.

"Mom, if you don't want me to go, I don't have to-"

"No!" she suddenly outbursted. I was taken by surprise.

"You're powers are now developing and its time you go somewhere to learn more about them and control them." she explained.

"Plus, you are much safer at Alfea then you are on Linphea." my dad added. I don't know why they always say that. I have never been attacked before in any way, unless you count being accidently pushed on the ground by a soldier, but nothing else.

"Alright mom and dad, the bus is here and if I want to get to Alfea, then I need to go now." I told them. I gave each of them a hug before getting my things and running to the bus.

**Bree's POV**

I was soooo excited for Alfea! I get to _finally _get out of this death trap of a palace, and go somewhere where my parents, well, my dad, won't have to riducule me about me being silly and goofy since I am a princess who should have lady like manners and should not frolic around in the flower fields. It was also soooo exciting because mom said that at Red Fountain there were TONS of cute boys. I started jumping and sitting on my fifth suitcase, trying to get it in. I sighed and flopped on my king sized water bed. It was hopeless. So I did the one thing I can do.

"DAD!" I hollered. He immediately rushed into my room.

"Whats up sweetie?" he asked.

"My suitcase won't close up!" I complained. He sighed and mumbled something I couldn't catch. Then he closed it with ease. How do they do that? Its like only boys can do that!

"Kay, now I gotta go to the bus." I said, but my mom came into the room.

"Oh darling, you won't be taking the bus. Its fifthy, sweaty and stinky in there. Plus, your luggage won't fit in there. You're taking your private limo." she said.

"Oh thank you mommy!" I squealed as I hugged my parents.

"Now Bree, you should probably get going to Alfea." my daddy said.

"And don't worry, I designed enough clothes for you to last for at least two months, and after that you need to buy new clothes with your credit cards." Mom said.

"And if you run out, just call us and we'll send you some." Daddy added.

"Oh! And you will also need to wear this and protect it." Mommy said giving me, the staff of Solaria. I quickly grabbed it and slid it on.

"You're really gonna let me have it?" I asked while staring in awe at the ring.

"Well yeah. I mean, after all you are your mother's daughter, and she was very irresponsible, but she did keep it safe. Plus, you are a part of me, who is _way _more responsible." Daddy smirked. My mom gasped and slapped my dad.

"Brandon!" she shrieked. My eyes widened and jumped off the bed before this becomes a heated arguement. I heard what happened with grandpa and grandma and I didn't want my mother and father doing it either.

"Okay! I guess I better get going. Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" I said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek as two guards came in to take my suitcases to the limo.

**Julian's POV**

Oh. My God. This is soooooooooooo long! So, I have done nothing wrong, and what I get in return, is to wait FOREVER for my sisters. I am sooooo glad that Rhythm is only five. It is so sad to live with four sisters. Not to mention they all have soo much in common with my mom. Then Rhythm came out of her room crying. I immediately rushed down to her...and her size.

"Hey Ry, whats wrong?" I asked her. She sniffled.

"Everyone is leaving me all by myself!" she wailed. Oh. Yeah. That was true. Kay, Lottie, Symphony and I were like her best friends. Even though we live with each other.

"Hey, don't worry. Mommy and Daddy aren't leaving you." I comforted. Sorta.

"What are you talking about? Mommy is always at work and Daddy doesn't even talk to me." she said in a sad little voice. I sighed. Then I gave her a small purple device that was on a necklace.

"This is a device that can let you talk to me whenever you want. And you can always see me, and I can see you. Just press the big pink button and I'll answer. Okay?" I told her. She smiled and took the necklace and put it on and hugged me.

"You're the best brother ever." was all she got out before the rest of my sisters came down with about three bags each.

"Okay, Julian, since you are the guy, and guys are nice, plus you're our brother, can you help us with our bags?" Lottie said breathlessly. I rolled my eyes, and smiled, but I went to help them. I took one bag from each of them, and carried it out to our car. I rolled my eyes again as I heard them thank me.

**Kay's POV**

I was getting my bags ready while getting my hair in their cute braids. I have to have one bag for my clothes, another for my accessories, and the last for my headphones, Taylor Swift CDs, other CDs and my musical artists' posters. I also had to hurry it along because we only had ten more minutes to pack up and I still need to pack two more bags.

"Sym, can you help me with my braid?" I asked as I got my headphones. She just rushed over and quickly used her experty hands and tied a cuite french braid. I thanked her. So now, I just need to get all my musical stuff. Mom already sent our instruments over to Alfea. As we got downstairs I heard Rhythm sniffling before Lottie asked Julian to carry one of our bags. As he rolled his eyes I was gonna roll my eyes before he took one of by bags as I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Julian!" we called out. I could just feel his eyes roll.

"Come on girls, we need to get going to school too." I said as we chased after him after saying bye bye to RyRy.

**Lottie's POV**

Okay, so the instruments and my violin has already been sent to Alfea. Check. My clothes packed. Check. My music sheets. Check. My accessories packed. Check. So I am done! I sat on my bags waiting for my sisters to hurry up. They just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"You're done?" Kay asked. I nodded my head.

"Then help us!" they both shouted. I groaned, but I went to help them anyway. After I helped Symphony with her bags and she tied Kay's hair into a braid, we all carried our stuff downstairs. And to think we have to unpack everything at Alfea.

"Okay, Julian, since you are a guy, and guys are nice, plus you are our brother, can you help us with our bags?" I asked out of breath. He rolled his eyes as I glared at him. But he still came to get our bags. We thanked him. And I said goodbye to my sweet little sister and ran to the car.

**Symphony's POV**

I am so so so so excited! I can't wait to get outta here and do things on my own without mom and dad telling me what to do. I mean, seriously, just because I am the youngest teenager in the family doesn't mean that they have to smother me with attention and love. So, I packed my posters, my instruments that have already been sent to Alfea, and my music CDs. So now I need to pack my accessories and clothes. So I set my other bags to one side, and fit my accessories and cute clothes in my last duffel bag, well half of it. Lottie packed the rest as I fixed Kay's braid. Then we waddled downstairs like cute little penguins with our luggage on our arms and backs.

"Okay, Julian, since you are a guy, and guys are nice, plus you are our brother, can you help us with our bags?" Lottie asked. He rolled his eyes, and I mimicked him, but he still got our luggage. My back feels so sore now.

"Thanks Julian!" we called out. Then I said goodbye to my baby sister-I have always wanted to say that!- and followed Julian to the car.

**ReRe's POV**

I can't believe I am actually going to Alfea! Thats like the best fairy school in Magix! Its also so exciting to go to the same school that my mom went to! I am also so excited because my boyfriend is going to be nearby! I might get to see him a lot!

Then I felt something wet and gummy gnawing on my ankle. I looked down to see my little brother Isaac. I smiled and picked him up.

"Aww...are you gonna miss me?" I asked him in a wittle baby voice. He started to cry. I felt bad for leaving him.

"Don't worry, you can keep this." I gave him a bracelet that is waterproof, heatproof, can't burn or freeze him, and he can't eat or take off. It lights up in the dark if you bang on it three times. He does it all the time to me, except he scratches me.

"ReRe! The bus is here!" my dad called. So I got my backpack and my suitcase with Isaac in one arm and swiftly ran down the stairs and gently tossed Isaac to my mom before getting on the bus

**JJ's POV**

I just finished packing and just now flopped on my bed before I heard dad call ReRe down for the bus. I guess I'm going too. As I passed by my parents, they totally ignored me! Well, its not like its any difference than any ordinary day. As I got on the bus, ReRe pulled me down so I'm sitting next to her.

"Yo JJ!"

"Sup ReRe!"

"Hey!" we said. Its just a long story. Its kinda our thing.

"So, are you as excited for school as I am?" she asked me.

"Yeah! I mean, now I'll be able to make friends, and I won't have to worry about mom and dad ignoring me all the time." I accidently blurted out. Oops. She got a confused look.

"They ignore you?" ReRe asked. I tried to shrug it off but she wouldn't let it go. This is gonna be a loooooonng bus ride.

**Kit's POV**

I am going to be bored. All my other cousins will be either at Red Fountain, which I think is really stupid, why would anyone want to go to a hero school teaching you to be good? Thats like, the worst dream ever. And Ebony is going to Cloud Tower, which, I predict, she'll get kicked out before the first semester ends, like my mom, she is my role model.

"MOM!" I hollered. She strolled into the room.

"Yeah hun?" she asked bored.

"I am bored." I complained.

"Why don't you go to the ice rink?" she suggested.

"I don't have any more money or tickets." I fought back.

"Well, we love in the Omega Dimension, just create a rink." she said before going off into her room. That is a good suggestion. Well, I know what I'm going to do today. Okay, eww. I sound like that Earth cartoon geek freak, um...watchamacallit...oh, yea Phinepuss and Blurb. Oh something like that.

**Hayden's POV**

I am having the worst day ever. First, my mom tells me that I have to pretend to be a specialist and apply to Red Fountain, second, I find out that its a school for hero wannabes, and third, I have to wear these tight uniforms. The only upside is that Red Fountain is close to Alfea, which is the fairy school ReRe said she would be going to. Then I got my phone and called her.

"Hello?" said a girly voice.

"Hey ReRe!" I said.

"Uh, no, don't do that."

"Why?"

"Because...uh...okay, its a long story." she sorta explained.

"Okay...so are you excited for school?" I asked her.

"Uh, duh! I mean, we get to be so close to each other, and maybe we can go on missions together to fight baddies!" she squealed. Uh, yeah. No.

"Great! That would be so wonderful! We would look so cute and powerful together!" I said in a sickenly voice that seems to sound adorable to her.

"Well I have to go. The bus pulled up to Alfea. Bye Bubbzie!" she called out. And now, I am apparently Bubbzie. Wonderful.

**Sid's POV**

This is gonna be fun. I am going to be attending Red Fountain. Woohoo. Yay. Hoorah or whatever. Seriously, the only upside to this is that I get to meet new girls who don't know my mother possibly, and I get to learn how to fight for real. Then I found a pair of deep purple boxers throw in my face. I threw it back at my brother.

"Max! Would you quit it?" I yelled. I was in a mood, and I don't wanna hurt anyone.

"Well I am sooooooo sorry!" he mumbled sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. So are you d-" I turn around to see Damon and Maxim both perfectly packed and ready to go. Then the bus horn rang. I panicked. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god...just, here." he said getting his staff and waving it around before all my stuff was perfectly packed up with a few things stringing around here and there.

"So come on! We'll be late." he said before my brothers ditched me. Brothers. I quickly grabbed my things and ran out after them.

**Ebony's POV**

This is gonna be soooo wicked! I get to go to Cloud Tower, the BEST school for witches. And the most awesome part eever is that since they are witches, they don't care if you end up good or bad! I think! But, we still get to use dark magic! Maybe, one day, I'll become famous like mother! She really knows how to use magic. The right way.

"Ebony! You might wanna head off to Cloud Tower or else you'll be late!" Mom called out. As I headed out for the door, she stopped me.

"And don't try to get into too much trouble. I actually want you to graduate there instead of me who got expelled. In the first semester. Ugh. Its was just Griffin. Just be careful and try not to get into too much trouble. And don't get into any fights unless its the children of the Winx. Kay sweetie! Buh-bye!" she said as I sprinted off to Cloud Tower.

"Kay mom! I promise I'll fight the new Winx and study real hard!" I shouted back. I don't think she heard me. Oh well. I think I forgot to say bye to my brothers. Oh well. I'll see them soon. I mean, the schools are connected into one big triangle.

**Damon's POV**

This is gonna be so awesome! I get to be going to Red Fountain, where the best specialist go in and come out a hero! Like the Specialists, who once roamed Magix fighting...Mom. I can't believe I am related to one of the most evil villains in the Magic Dimension! That must make me famous too! Oh, forget it. No one ever worries about me. Not even Ebony! And she's my twin! Oh well. Then I heard dad calling us down. So I got down there before Max and Sid could get down there before me and get the good seats. On the bus, I found a pretty brunette witch who I quickly started up with. Then I find myself getting yelled at by my brothers for taking the good seat.

"Aw man! Dude, you could've saved it for me!"

"Aww bro! Ya really have to get all the girls?"

"Bro, I am your big brother. Now gimme the GIRL!" Sid shouted. That awfully scared the poor witch away.

"Hey, you guys! She was starting to talk to me!" I protested.

"So? We were here first." Max smirked. I gaped at him.

"No you weren't!" I argued. They both sat on either sides of me. Oh joy.

**Maxim's POV**

So, Damon, Sidieux and I are going to be attending Red Fountain. Oh boy. I mean seriously, we have to "hang out" with a bunch of hero wannabes. I mean I won't have anyone to talk to, but then again, I barely talk to anyone. Once father called us down for the bus, Damon hurried off. About two minutes later, Sid and I ran to the bus. As I scanned the vehicle for a witch to fall for me, I find a cute brunette...sitting with Damon. I storm up to him with Sidieux behind me.

"Aw man! Dude, you could've save it for me!" Sid whined.

"Aww bro! Ya really have to get all the girls?" I complained.

"Bro, I am your big brother. Now gimme the GIRL!" Sid shouted. Then the frightened witch scrambled to the back of the bus, obviously scared of us.

"Hey, you guys! She was starting to talk to me!" Damon protested.

I smirked. "So? We were here first." I said. Then he gaped at me like a fish.

"No, you weren't!" he complained like a girl. That was fun. Then I sat on his left while Sid sat on his right. Fun.

**So, there is the first part, what everyone is feeling about their first day of school. Well, this took a while, and I am going to update my other stories, so...updating this might take a while. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review if you liked it or if you want to give me some tips to improve it!**


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Welcome To Alfea-**

**Griselda's POV**

Ugh. More students. New students. Who do not know anything about tolerance and discipline. Great. It was just blissful when the Winx left. Now lets just hope we don't have any more.

"I'm here!" shouted a familiar voice. Then I bubbly brunette girl walked up in front of everyone.

"Young lady, you may not just butt in front of everyone. Go to the end." I reprimanded.

"I am Princess Sabrina of Solaria! Daughter or Queen Stella and King Brandon! Next generation of one of the Winx!" she announced. Oh no. Not another Solarian.

"Alright Ms. Sabrina. Just go wait in that corner until I get ahold of every other new Winx." I told her. Ms. Tecna has already told me the daughters of the Winx would be here and has ordered me to have all of them in the Winx's old dorm. Then the brunette and her guards walked over to the purple corner with about a billion of clothes and jewelry. I marked her off the list. She has arrived.

Then a dark red head came and introduced herself as Princess Ruby of Linphea. Check.

Then a black haired girl came and introduced herself as Valeria of Earth. Another Earth fairy. Gosh, just because magic is restored back to Earth doesn't mean you have to ship all of them off here.

Then three girls came and introduced themselves as Kayleigh, Charlotte, and Symphony Thorne.

"Are you by any chance the children of Musa Thorne?" I asked. They nodded. I sighed. But, at least they seem more respectful than Ms. Sabrina.

"Alright, go join Ms. Sabrina in that corner." I said pointing to the brunette who was too busy in her sketchbook. Another fashion designer. Yep. Thats Stella's daughter alright. I marked the Thornes off the list.

Then a blonde came and announced herself, very annoyingly I might add, as Princess Maya of Callisto. I had a blood test on her to make sure she is the real princess. We wouldn't want a repeat of Ms. Bloom again.

Then a shy looking tanned girl came and introduced herself as Iris of Linphea, daughter of Flora and Helia Knightly. I smiled at her and pointed to the corner where the others were. Ms. Flora was an excellent student.

Another blonde came along and introduced herself as Stephanie Mariana Claire Grace Angeline Abigail Katherine Elle Lilith Monique Serena Jade Taylor Cassidy Daphne Isabella Rosie Elaine Allysa Jayden Meagan Tessa Holly Katrina Hope Pierce of Eraklyon. I looked down at my list and found Stephanie Pierce of Earaklyon.

Then a dark girl came and said she was Princess Raina of Andros. I showed her to the corner.

Then a strawberry blonde energy filled girl came skipping over.

"Hi! I'm ReRe from Zenith!" she said. I looked over the list.

"Sorry, there's no ReRe." I said.

"Show me the list." she demanded. I rolled my eyes. Then she pointed at her name.

"Oh! I'm Serena from Zenith! My parents are Tecna and Timmy! My friends and my brothers call me ReRe!" she said ever so bubbly. I showed her and lead the girls to their belongings.

"Come girls, your parents had your stuff sent here." I said showing them the boxes of useless things. All of them quickly found their items and had them or their guards-Ms. Sabrina-carry them.

I showed them up to their dorm and inwardly groaned as they touched and rudely grabbed all of our historic things, like...uh...Arcadia's Charmix pin! Uh, yeah, we totally have that at Alfea, girlfriend!

"Isn't this our moms' dorm?" Kayleigh asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, why do you think I brought you all here together?" I asked them.

"Mom did say to watch out for Grizzly Griselda bear. And now I know why." Sabrina sassed.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Iris said. Then I lead them to the middle of their lounge.

"So this is the lounge. Obviously. On the north end of the lounge, is the room for Ms. Raina and Ms. Serena. On the east end is the room for Ms. Symphony and Ms. Charlotte. On the south end is the room for Ms. Iris and Ms. Kayleigh. And on the west end is Ms. Sabrina's room. It was her mother's room, and she requested it inherited to her daughter." I smiled threw my teeth.

"Alright, so unpack, settle in, do the meet and greet or whatever, just dress nicely for the ball tonight." I said. Before I headed out the room to attend other fairies, voices stopped me.

"Whats the ball about?" Ms. Charlotte asked.

"The ball is mainly about meeting the Red Fountain students to get to know one another." I answered. Then the Solarian princess squealed.

"Ooh! On our first day we already get to meet cute guys!" she squealed.

"When she we be there?" Ms. Raina asked.

"In about three hours." Now I headed out.

**No One's POV**

They all just stood there awkwardly, until Iris spoke up.

"Why don't we all sit in a circle and get to know one another?" she suggested.

"Why don't we all choose our outfits for the ball first so we won't be behind on choosing it?" Sabrina rebutted. All the other girls agreed.

About a half hour later, all the girls came out and sat in a circle on an egg shell white fluffy carpet.

"So, how about each of us say our name, and a little about ourselves?" Iris suggested.

"Okay! I'll go first!" ReRe said.

"Well, my name is Serena Alicia Zenith, but everyone calls me ReRe. My parents are Tecna and Timmy from the Winx, but I am nothing like them. They are always so technical, and so am I, but I would rather spend time outside. I have my mom's powerr over technology. I have a twin brother and a baby brother." she concluded.

"My turn!" Raina said.

"My name is Raiyalia Lulu Waters, but people usually call me Raina. My parents are Queen Layla and King Nabu of Andros, and I am most like my mother. I love sports, guys, and I look a lot like her. I inherited my mom's power over waves and morphix. And I am an only child."

"I'll go next!'' Iris said.

"My name is Iris Chanel Knightly, and I am from Linphea. My mom and Dad are Flora and Helia Knightly. I am a bit of my parents, I like to draw and garden, and I am very good at it! I inherited my mom's power over plants and nature. Thats why she sent me here, so I can master and control them. I am also an only child." she finished.

"Ooh! Me! Me! Me! My turn!" Bree squealed raising her hand.

"Okay! My name is Sabrina Nicole Shields, but call me Bree. My mom and daddy are King Brandon and Queen Stella of Solaria. I am a LOT like my mom. I like to design clothes, one half of one of my bags are filled with sketches, and the rest of that bag and another bag is filled with pencils, erasers and sketchpads. But my dad says I am a lot like my mom too because he says I tend to talk a LOT, which I don't really get. He says I tend to talk a lot because I'm always lonely, but its not fair because they don't let me have any friends." she-finally-finished.

"I agree with her dad." Raina whispered to Symphony.

"I'll go next!" Kay said.

"My name is Kayleigh Symphony Thorne, but I like to be called Kay. My parents are Musa and Riven Thorne from Melody. I like to write songs, DJ, singing, and I play various instruments, but I get so nervous when I'm onstage that I can't do it. I have only inherited a part of my mom's powers, and now I am the Fairy of Rhythm and Beats. I have three sisters, Symphony and Lottie, and a five year old sister named Rhythm, and a twin brother named Julian who goes to Red Fountain." she finished. Bree got all excited.

"Ooh! A brother! A twin brother! Is he cute?" she interrogated. Kay blushed.

"Okay, first off, he's not cute. Or maybe thats because he's my brother. Second, my turn!" Lottie giggled.

"My name is Charlotte Harmonia Thorne, but I'm usually called Lottie. My parents are Musa and Riven Thorne from Melody. I LOVE to play the violin and I sing. Like Kay, I only inherited a part of my mother's powers, so I became the Fairy of Sound. My sisters are obviously Symphony, Kay and Rhythm and Julian's my brother." she concluded shortly.

"Obviously, now its my turn." Symphony said.

"My name is Symphony Ravenna Thorne. I do NOT have a nickname. My parents are Musa and Riven from the Winx, and we live on Melody. I can sing, dance, and draw too. I love purple, music, and penguins! So, a purple dancing penguin would be so adorable! And, for some reason, I am the youngest out of the Thornes at Alfea, but I inherited ALL of my mom's powers. So I am the new Fairy of Music! My siblings are Rhythm,, Kay, Lottie and Julian." she said.

"Alright! So we're all done, and we can get ready for the ball and go together as friends! But, if we ever split up, we go in pairs, and one group gets three people." Bree ordered. So everybody went to their respective rooms to get ready for the ball.

**So, there's that, and the next chapter will be the Red Fountain and Cloud Tower introduction! So please leave your beautiful message in the review box!**


	6. Chapter 3

**Cordatorta's POV**

It seems nice that I have new students to teach, but it was sad to see my best students go away. They grow up so fast! Oh man up Cordatorta! Am I really talking to myself?

Then a boy with blonde hair with blue eyes came up.

"Are you Sir Cordatorta?" he asked.

"The one and only!" I decided to go easy on the lad since he's a beginner.

"Well, I am Prince Tristan of Eraklyon!" he announced proudly. My eyes widened. One of _their _students attending Red Fountain!

"Well then, Your Highness, could you go wait by that podium? Your parents have requested a special dorm for you and the others."

"What do you mean by others?"

"It seems that the Winx Club's students will be attending Red Fountain and Alfea! So their boys will share their dorm with you!" I informed him. He nodded his head and grabbed his things to go stand by the podium.

Then a redhead braggy boy came and said he was the son of the Duke of Whisperia.

Then a dark hair lad came and introduced himself as Julian Michetti Thorne, son of Ms. Musa and Sir Riven Thorne. I gave him the introduction and led him over to wear Sir Tristan was. Instantly, they both chatted up.

A young lad with sandy blonde hair who looks like he just got outta bed sauntered up to me.

"I'm Justin Derek Zenith, offspring of Timmy and Tecna Zenith." he shortly answered. I pointed him in the direction of the two other lads.

Then a young redheaded boy came and introduced himself as Prince Zachary of Earth. First Earthling specialist we've had in a while.

After that, a dark, gothic like boy comes up and tells me in a low voice that his name is Hayden Thunder. After finding his name, I lead him to his dorm.

After ten minutes, I was about to go up, thinking that the new lads coming in were over, then came three young lads running out of breath.

"Sir, we...we are t-the...the Serrures." a boy with black and blue hair panted. I found them on the list, and lead them up to their dorm.

So, it seems like Tristan, Julian, Justin, Hayden, Damon, Maxim, and Sideux will be sharing a dorm! But, really, only three of the Winx Club's children?

"So, you kids choose who will have which room, and get into your uniforms in three hours, we'll be heading off to Alfea for the opening ceremony." I said. Before I left I heard them give an enthusiastic "Yes!" I rolled my eyes.

**No One's POV**

"So, Sideux, Maxim and I will take the biggest room, since we are brothers, and we need space." Damon said. Then they headed off to the largest room.

"Tristan and I will take one of the other rooms." Julian said, happy to share a room with his new best bud. So that left Hayden and Justin.

"So, I guess we're sharing the last one, lets go." Hayden said, already halfway into the room. All the guys unpacked their things and just hung out in their dorm until the Opening Ceremony.

**At Cloud Tower...**

**Professor Eldiltrude's POV**

I watched as all the new witches came filing in. This is just wonderful! New girls to teach hexes to, and new girls to punish and to be proud of! Then a girl with jet black hair with a dark red braid came walking up.

"My name is Ebony Serrure. Daughter of Darcy Serrure." she smirked. I gasped and smiled.

"Welcome Miss Serrure, its such a please to be working with the offspring of one of the most famous witches of the history of Cloud Tower. Come darling." I said showing her to a private dorm made for one person. It was supposed to be for Princess Helga of Whisperia, but hey, she's not important.

"And remember to be ready in three hours. We'll be heading off to Alfea for the Opening Ceremony." I reminded her. I heard her sigh, and started opening her bags. I feel for her. I mean, what witch would want to go to Alfea?

**So, here's the intro for Red Fountain and Cloud Tower! The next chapter is where everyone finally meets and greets each other! Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 4

All of the new Winx girls were in their room or bathroom changing into their new outfits for the Opening Ceremony in the courtyard in front of Alfea. First, ReRe stepped out. After a minute, so did Raina. Then Iris came out. Five minutes later, Lottie, Kay, and Symphony all came out. About ten minutes passed, and Bree still hasn't came out.

"Hey Bree? Are you almost done? We're gonna be late!" Raina shouted.

"We're gonna be fashionably late! And are you all done? I wanna see you guys first!" she replied. The rest of the girls gave out a "Yes." Then she came out.

Bree was wearing a strapless high low dress that goes from layers of orange to pink, and a long silver locket. Her hair was curled compared to her straight hair, and had five inch silver pumps with matching earrings with a couple of silver bangles. She had orange to yellow eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss.

ReRe had on a midnight blue and silver high low gown with glass, unbreakable four inch heels. Her blonde hair was straight and reached mid back in layers. Her bangs were pinned back, her mood neckalace and earrings a bright blue and black and white bracelets. She had that smokey eyeshadow look, with a light purple lipgloss on.

Raina wore an ankle length sky blue on strap dress with dark blue swirls under the bus and around the edges with a white neckalace. Her hair was curled up and in a low side ponytail, strappy sapphire stilettos, whitish-greyish eyeshadow with a black outline, she had midnight blue lipstick on with a faint pink blush.

Iris was wearing a long, floor length one shoulder pale pink gown with gloves that stop mid elbow. Her hair in two perfect braids, pink stilettos, a diamond neckalace in the shape of a silver rose formed by Flora, engraved from her parents by Helia. Dangly silver earrings, a glittered silver clutch, silver eyeshadow with black eyeliner, with dark pink lipgloss.

Lottie had on a lavender spaghetti strap, chiffon dress with ruffles, and violet heels. She has her silver treble clef charm neckalace with her hair in a side fishtail braid. She has silver hoop earrings, bronze eye shadow near her eyelashes, with a little gold on top, with a little mascara popping her eyes out, with slight lipgloss.

Kay had a floor length violet strapless dress with a slit from the knee down, with gold ballet flats and gold bass clef earrings, with her hair down in curls. She has a golden chain around her neck to match the rest of her dress, with a golden silver eyeshadow with a muted purple near the crease of her eye, with strawberry lipgloss.

Symphony was wearing a purple silk tube dress that flares out to her mid thigh with black and silver sparkled designs on it, with her music neckalace. Matching her dress she has black sparkled heeled sandals with black bangles, smokey makeup with cherry lipgloss.

"All right! Lets rock this party!" Symphony gave out as the girls headed for the courtyard.

They all stared in amazement as they all took in the lights decorated around their pink school with the glowing waterfountain to the cute guys, this was definitely gonna be a night to remember.

"So, why don't we all split into two groups?" Iris suggested. So Iris, Raina and ReRe all went to the snack bar, while the Thorne sisters and Bree went to the dance floor.

**With Iris, Raina and ReRe...**

As the three girls were eating fruit salads and smoothies, two specialists from Red Fountain came up to them. One was recognized instantly.

"HAYDEN!" ReRe shouted jumping into the black haired specialist's arms.

"Aww, hey ReRe, how's it going?" he asked.

"Perfect! I already made new friends!" she said excitingly. She turned to Iris and Raina.

"Girls, this is my boyfriend, Hayden!" she introduced.

"Hi! I'm Iris, and this is Raina." Iris pointed. Raina just scowled. Iris noticed. So did Hayden. He chuckled nervously, but ReRe didn't notice.

"Raina, whats wrong?" Iris whispered.

"Something just seems off about Hayden." was the reply.

"I'm sure nothing's wrong, just don't worry about it." Iris gave a warm smile before turning to see Hayden and ReRe making out. She gave a slight disgusted look, before turning to Raina.

"So hey, you wanna-" she stopped and saw that Raina was already chatting with the other boy. she smiled and turned to Hayden and ReRe.

"So do you guys wanna go-" she stopped again to see the couple making out. She just giggled before heading off somewhere not wanting to be a third wheel.

"So, do any of you girls see any cute guys?" Bree asked as they danced to some music by Earth's boy band heartthrobs One Direction. Symphony looked around, and gave a smirk.

"Yeah, the three boys heading this way." she smiled. The other girls followed her gaze.

"But there's four of them." Bree said confused.

"You asked for the cute guys." Lottie said. Bree looked at them again.

"But they all are cute." she said as the boys came.

"Why thank you." a black haired one said cockily. They all faced him.

"She wasn't talking about you." Lottie said.

"Yeah, I was." Bree corrected. He still had that cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Bree, meet our brother, my twin brother, Julian." Kay introduced.

"Julian, meet one of our new friends, Princess Sabrina of Solaria." Lottie said.

"We are welcome to be near you Your Highness." the boys bowed. Bree was confused.

"What are you doing? That looks ridiculous, get up. And call me Bree." she said. The boys got up.

"Well, girls, princess, meet my new friends, Justin," Julian said pointing to a sandy blonde. "Damon." he said pointing to a guy with black hair and ice blue eyes. "And Tristan." he said pointing to a guy with blonde hair with red hints.

"Hey." they all said.

"Boys, these are my sisters, Kayleigh, Charlotte, and Symphony. But we call them Kay and Lottie." Julian said introducing his sisters.

"Hey." the sisters said. Kay looked at her sister and saw her staring lovingly at Justin. She had a smile. She nudged her other sister.

"Hey Sym. Look at Lottie." Kay whispered. Symphony looked at her sister. She was finally in love.

"Come on, lets leave them. Julian will end up following us and so will his friends and we'll leave them alone. Plus, Damon actually kinda cute." Symphony said to her sister. They dragged Bree somewhere, with their brother following them, with the boys following, leaving Charlotte and Justin staring at each other in silence.

Three figures were watching the new Winx from a distance.

"Hey, I think we found who we were looking for." a male voice said.

"No duh Maxim, who else do you think they were?" a female voice snapped.

"Ebony, be quiet! Do you want someone to get suspicious?" another female voice snapped.

"Sorry Kit." was the response.

"For some reason, I have a feeling this will be our mothers' quest all over again. Except we, are gonna destroy them." Maxim smirked.

"Well duh! We have our parents' magic, new technology to work with, and, we are DEFINITELY smarter than our parents!" Ebony laughed.

"Well, this will be so much fun." Kit smirked as the three cousins flashed out, but not before crashing the punch bowl into a group of fairies of course.

**After The Party...**

All the girls collapsed onto the nearest comfy thing.

"Three words. Best. Night. EVA!" Bree giggled.

"Totally. I met this really cute guy named Sideux, and we started talking probably half of the night before we were dancing." Raina sighed.

"Of course you were, you girls left me all alone!" Iris giggled.

"Iris I'm sorry, but this was probably the only guy I actually like." Raina shot up. Iris giggled agian.

"Raina, its okay." Iris laughed. ReRe's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Do you think we should have a name for ourselves? Or should we just stay the Winx?"**(1) ** ReRe asked her new friends. Lottie yawned.

"I don't know ReRe, but, I do think we should get up, get changed, and hit the hay." Lottie said. But all the girls groaned and just transformed into their sleep wear using magic and fell asleep where they were.

**At Red Fountain...**

"That, was a fun night." JJ said after shutting the door to their dorm.

"You only say that because you were making googly eyes at my sister." Julian teased. JJ rolled his eyes before throwing a pillow at him. Julian threw the pillow back. Then it turned out into an all out pillow fight. As the other boys got out, they just ducked trying not to get covered in feathers and pillow stuffing.

"Guys! Stop being such girls. Only the female species have pillow fights." Hayden said.

"Don't refer to your girlfriend as "the female species." She might be offended." Sid said. Hayden rolled his eyes. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Hayden asked.

"Hey baby." a female voice said.

"What do you want Jessica?" he answered.

"I want you to come back to Novia so you can be with me. Why did you have to go to Red Fountain?" Jessica whined. All the other guys got curious, and stared at him. Hayden's eyes widened, and took his call to his room and locked it. All the guys immediately pressed up against the door.

"Sweetie, I'm at Red Fountain so I can be trained to be a better fighter and defeat all everything goodie gumdrops and lollipops." he said.

"Well when are you coming back? I might as well just attend Cloud Tower!" she said frustrated. His eyes widened even further.

"Uh...currrrrr...creeeeeecr...um...Jess...Ckrrrruruuurrrrrrrr...something's blocking...currrrrrkrrrrrurrrrr...the connection...krrrruuucrrr...gotta go." he faked and hung up.

"Whew, that was close." he said to himself.

"Yo dude! Thats my room too!" JJ shouted from the other side of the door. Hayden ran to unlock it. As JJ locked the door again.

"So...who was on the phone with you?" JJ asked interested.

"Uh...my mom's friend's daughter." he answered. It was sorta true.

"Is she interested in you?" JJ asked again.

"Uh...I dunno...why do you care anyways?" Hayden asked trying to change the subject.

"Because I care about ReRe. She's my little sister, and its my job to protect her from getting hurt." he answered before turning out the lights to go to bed.

**(1) So should they come up with a new name or just stay the Winx? Oh well. You decide, tell me in a review!**

**So there's the party, and I think I showed a bit of everyone. I think. Next chapter will be some classes, some battle training, and maybe some other stuff... Well, you'll have to find out! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 5

**At Alfea...**

The girls have decided to just stay the Winx. The girls all had their first class of the day: Magiphilosophy with Professor Avalon. The girls were surprisingly early so they all took up the front row. As more new fairies piled in, the louder the classroom got. As Professor Avalon arrived the class got softer.

"Hello girls. Welcome to your first day at Alfea. I am honoured to be your first class of the day." he said. "Now the seats your have taken up will be permenant for the rest of the year, but if you are causing problems, you will be moved from your seats." he finished. So the Winx were sat in a row from left to right: Raina, Symphony, Kay, Lottie, Bree, ReRe, and Iris.

"Alright, so since we are starting our first week, we are going to spend today introducing ourselves. Who wants to start?" he asked. No one wanted to and started to sink lower in their spots not wanting to get picked. So Professor Avalon picked a random girl with black hair.

"Valeria, why don't you go first?" he offered. She nodded and stood up to the front of the class.

"Well my name is Valeria and I'm from a place called New York on Earth..." This is gonna be a loooong hour.

**At Red Fountain...**

All the boys groggily woke up and got ready for their first and only class together: Combat Training with Professor Cordatorta. They all wondered, "Why do we have to practice training so early in the morning?"

"Guys we have to get up. We will get in trouble." Tristan said.

"Tristan, we will, we're just...taking a break." Julian replied.

"Well then its a three second break. Three seconds later. Times up." Tristan replied. So all the boys got up and got into their uniforms with the daily routine of showing, brushing teeth, fixing hair, etc. Then a new boy came in. Tristan recognized him instantly and smiled.

"Mani!" he shouted before wrapping the boy in a hug.

"Guys, this is my brother Armani Eraklyon! Call him Mani!" Tristan introduced. Armani just shoved his stuff in Tristan and Julian's room and since he already had his uniform on, they hurried off to class. When all the boys crammed through the door to Cordatorta's class, they met the face of the professor himself.

"Boys! You are late!" he boomed.

"We're sorry, but we woke up late-" Justin started but got cut off.

"I've heard it before. Just be glad its only the first day. But do it again and you will be given a punishment." the professor said.

"Well, my brother here has arrived." Tristan said shoving his bro up to the professor.

"Aah! Prince Armani, welcome to Red Fountain. Lucky you we have just started." Professor Cordatorta smiled.

"Now, find a partner and begin with the basic defense techniques." he instructed. All the boys paired up with someone and just began doing what everyone else was doing.

**At Cloud Tower...**

Ebony had arrived in Professor Zarathustra's class of mayhem without, scaring anyone off yet.

As she sat somewhat in the back by herself so no one else can bother her, some snobby looking prep blonde pushed her out.

"Um, I was sitting there." Ebony snarled.

"Well, now I'm sitting here." the blondie smirked.

"Do you know who I am?" Ebony shot back.

"Do YOU know who I am?" the blonde fired back.

"Fine, who are you?" Ebony asked sarcastically.

"I am Princess Helga of Whisperia." she lifted her pointy noise in the air.

"Well I am Ebony Jade Serrure. Daughter of Darcy Serrure. Ya know? Like one of the BEST witches ever? I am also the one who took your room, so NOT sorry about that." Ebony said casually. The princess gasped and growled.

"You know growling is very unlady like." the black hair one said. All Helga did was growled, stuck her tongue out, got out of the chair, and pushed another sucker out of her chair.

"Well, that was fun." Ebony smirked to herself.

Then Kit and Maxim flashed into the class. Why isn't Professor Zarathustra here yet?

"Hey you guys!" Ebony smiled. Then she frowned. "Why are you guys here? Kitana what will Aunt Icy say? And Maxim! Won't you get caught?" she asked.

"Well, my mom is letting me do whatever I want, as long as I am not getting hurt too bad." Kit replied.

"And I put a hologram at Red Fountain. As long as none of them try to touch it, I'll be fine." Maxim answered. Okay, how could none of the other witches see them? Strange.

"We have a plan to get rid of the Winx. But, as a warning, it might take MONTHS before its complete." Kit smirked to her cousin.

"I don't care, I'm in! Now send me the plan later! Let me learn!" Ebony shooed them off. They flashed away, Kit to the Omega Dimension, and Maxim to Red Fountain.

**...**

When it was there free hour, Ebony walked back to her dorm with ash all over her face. Apparently, you do NOT mix Ogre Blood with Pixie Hair. When Ebony shut the door to her dorm, she was welcomed to her two cousins Maxim and Ebony.

"Hey, what ever happened to Damon and Hayden?" Ebony asked.

"Well, we decided not to include them. They just won't help much." Maxim said.

"Alrighty then, so whats the plan?" the witch asked. Kit smirked.

"Well from what I gathered, every Winx has a soft spot for someone. Anyone could clearly see it!" she scoffed.

**Step 1: We rage havoc across Magix. Not a whole lot of damage, but still damage. The headmasters of Alfea and Red Fountain will automatically choose the Winx and their soon to be boyfriends and get them to try and fight us off.**

**Step 2: Once they arrive, we have a little dual, of course we'll win. Its only their first day. How many things could they have learned?**

**Step 3: Once they come back to school and take a break, they'll get to know one another more and soon fall in LOVE. Yuck. **

**Step 4: After they get together, which **_**might **_**take a few months to progress, and fall DEEPLY in love, Ebony and I will pose as other girls to make it look like the boys are cheating! But, that might involve kissing. Ga-ross.**

**Step 5: After they find out and are **_**dramatically **_**heartbroken, that'll make them vulnerable. So, we call them up for a battle. All of them.**

**Step 6: Since the Winx rely on teamwork, the girls won't trust the guys, so everything will be awkward and crazy. But, since they are still vulnerable, weak, and heartbroken, that gives us the upper hand and we defeat them, once, and, for, ALL!**

"But won't anyone recognize us from school?" Maxim said referring to him and Ebony.

"So, just change your style." she said. The witch still had black hair, but now it is straightened and goes just past her shoulders. Her once red streak has now turned bright purple. She still has her ice blue eyes, but lost her pale skin. She know has been kissed by the sun.

Maxim on the other hand, had the exact hair as he did before, except for the fact it was midnight blue with black streaks. His eyes turned an amber color, while his skin looked like Ebony's.

Kit smirked evilly. So did Maxim and Ebony. What? It might be the cheesiest plan, but it always works! And, plus they've been studying long and hard, and the Winx just started their freshman year and school! Who has the upper hand now Winx?

**Alfea...**

As the girls were in Griselda's Defense Technique Class, Griselda herself told the girls that Headmistress Faragonda wanted to see them.

"Are we in trouble already Headmistress?" Iris asked worriedly.

"No, no dear. But, the city of Magix is." Faragonda showed them whats happening in downtown Magix.

"I am afraid that the Trix had kids. And there they are." the headmistress sighed.

They all took a good look at the screen. There was Icy's daughter, but who are the other two?

"I see Icy's daughter, but who are the other two?" Raina asked.

"Those are Darcy's children. They just disguised themselves. We fairies are smart enough to know that." Griselda snarled.

"Well, we are the kids of the Winx! We can defeat whatever evil there is!" Symphony yelled.

"Symphony, remember we only just started the beginning of school. What could we possibly know?" Kay said.

"But what could _they _possibly know?" Bree said back.

"A lot actually. Considering the damage they have caused." Griselda interrupted.

"We could go try?" ReRe suggested.

"And we'll get Saladin on the line and send their top students for it. Go to downtown Magix girls!" Griselda ordered.

"Geez, we're fairies, not dogs." Bree muttered.

Once the girls got to downtown Magix, the boys arrived. Strange enough, they were the boys from the party! Plus a new guy.

"Hey guys!" Iris waved. Then she spotted a cute new boy. "W-Who's the n-new gu-guy?" she stuttered, blushing a bright scarlet.

"This, is my brother: Prince Armani of Eraklyon!" Tristan introduced...again.

"Alright, enough chit chat, we have time to do that later. If we don't get blasted!" Lottie yelled.

"Magic Winx!" the girls shouted. Did I mention it was their first time transforming?

Iris was surrounded by a leaf green background, with all kinds of rose pink petals floating, then going around her chest and back, forming her strapless pink top tied up on the left with a rose colored flower, the pink petals suddenly turning a carnation pink and going down to her waist to her knees, forming a carnation colored skirt with a small slit up the right side. The petals suddenly turned a deep pink and surrounded her feet, tickling her a bit, but suddenly forming dark pink ankle heels. Then light pink ribbons came upon her and swirled her a bit before twirling around her arms to create mid-elbow gloves. Then, the leaf green background was getting smaller until they formed her wings, create a light green curved diamond shaped wings.

Bree had this light orangish-yellow light surrounding her upper body down to her mid-thighs until it forms a one shoulder flared dress and sets up around her body. The light suddenly turns black and wraps around her legs, forming leggings that go to her calves. Sunbeams come out and attach to her legs and feet, creating dark orange knee high heeled boots. A little orange ribbon comes to mess with her hair, before it twists it turning it into a side braid. Then her mother's ring of Solaria comes out, and forms the staff that is passed down to each generation of the royal family, and Bree grabs it. The staff then outlines two red star shaped wings on her back.

Kay was surrounded by the notes that keep playing to the beat of the transformation music then, the notes attached to her upper body down to her knees, dissolving and creating a light purple skin tight halter dress with a pink ribbon around her waist. Some treble clefs appeared forming dark pink knee high boots while little strings of pink light formed fingerless lace pink gloves, while her hair remained in its usual form. Then the rest of the music notes form her wings shaped like hearts.

Lottie was dancing around on a lit floor while disco patterns made up a violet one shoulder top with thin fabric connecting it to her matching skirt. A silver piece of string wraps around her neck creating a treble clef neckalace which transforms into her violin and bow. Two pieces of lavender ribbon wrap around her hair putting them into two high pigtails. The rest of the ribbon creates her bangles. Dark purple light comes up and wraps around her ankle to her feet, creating ankle boots. The disco patterns make up her curved out fairy wings.

Symphony was put in the middle of a bunch of purple spotlights before they started moving around wrapping around her upper body, created a purple tube corset showing off her midriff. A light purple light drifted around her lower body making a purple mini skirt with a slit on the right. The glittering dance floor she was on swallowed up her feet and legs up to her knees, before forming purple knee high heeled boots. Three pieces of ribbon came up. Two wide, one thin. The thin ribbon wrapped around her head, before coming around to form her high side pigtail. The two wide ribbons circled her twice before attaching to the girl as her cleble tref shaped pink wings.

ReRe was surrounded by all sorts of static electricity. These blue ones wrapped around her body, before exposing her indigo halter top with a matching skirt that goes just above her ankles, with slits up the sides going mid thigh. The rest wrapped around her arms and neck creating a pointed necklace and bracelets. Little wires toyed with her hair until they dissolved leaving her hair in a fish tail braid, while they wrapped around her feet creating creme colored flats. Pieces of hardrives come up to her back until they start to unfold and create thin grey wings.

Raina was surrounded by waves of water crossing over her body, until she has a short strapless sky blue dress, with dark, mud like water wrapping around her feet to her waist, forming black tights. Drops of water cling to her legs until they form midnight blue knee high boots. Moving waves of water wrap around her neck and arms creating a thin necklace and fingerless gloves. Little splashes of rain dropped down on her head, before you could make out it was a headband. The rest of the oceanic waters were floating and started to form her wings.

As the new Winx landed down, they looked at their outfits, and wings!

"Wow! We transformed for the first time! This is so exciting!" Bree clapped her hands excitedly like a giddy little hyperactive child. Which she sorta is.

"Well Bree, if ya haven't noticed, there are three demented evil people trying to destroy Magix!" JJ yelled.

"Right! Lets go!" Bree yelled back. The girls then flew into the air. Bree and Symphony flew up towards Ebony. Kay and Lottie took Maxim. ReRe, Raina, and Iris took Kit. The boys were leading the frightened citizens to safety and helping the injured ones.

Ebony smirked.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here! Seems like we have Lil Miss Sunshine and Music Maniac! Nice to know my mom hated you, cause I do too!" the witch spat.

"Back atcha pal!" Symphony retorted.

"Blazing Sunbeam!" Bree launched an orange orb at the witch, but she just put a reflecting spell back at her.

"Okay, how did I do that? I don't know any spells. But, I do know that that spell hurts! Really bad!" the brunette fairy whined.

"Notation Blast!" Symphony shouted as purple music notes blasted from her hands to Ebony. As the witch was hit, Bree took it as a chance to attack.

"Shooting Stars!" she shouted as little- or big- shooting stars blasted at the witch. The witch was down, but did not give up.

"Sonic Boom!" Symphony shot crazy high music at Ebony.

"Cosmic Cloud!" Ebony blasted at Bree. But, this time, Bree acted fast.

"Moonbeam Barrier!" Bree shouted, bringing up a barrier, deflecting her attack right back at Ebony.

"Alright. I didn't see that coming. Now I can't see at all." Ebony said to herself.

"I can't believe I got blasted with my own blinding spell." she muttered, feeling around for something to hold on to.

As Kay and Lottie circled Maxim, all he did was smirk.

"So, looks like I'm dealing with two little music fairies." he laughed.

"Well we two little music fairies can do tons of damage." Lottie shot back.

"Stereo Crash!" Kay shouted, releasing sound waves high enough to break Earth glass.

"You little pixie!" Maxim shouted, angry at his eardrums hurting.

"Illusion Delusion." he said.

"Forte Forcefield!" Lottie said, pretecting her sister and deflecting the spell back, and making it louder. In Maxim's illusion, he saw the former Winx, with Queen Roxy, trying to take his mother's power.

"No, no, no! Mother!" he shouted at nothing. The sisters looked at each other before giggling.

ReRe, Raina, and Iris all circled the icy witch.

"So what do we have here? Techno geek, water freak, and nature lover." Kit smirked.

"Alright, no one insults us. Or intimidates us." Raina glared.

"All together girls! Digital Triangle!" ReRe threw a triangular boomerang that tied her arms and legs together.

"Morphix Sphere!" Raina shot a barrier around the ice witch so she couldn't move, but then she started bouncing, and so did the barrier.

"Ivy Fortress!" Iris had vines grow out of the ground and held the barrier in place.

Kit never planned on them actually knowing a few spells. She could easily break down their barriers, but after taking a quick look at her cousins, she realized she couldn't win. She flashed her, Ebony, and Maxim out and into Ebony's room. All the Winx flashed into their normal outfits and sat down at the destroyed city of Magix.

"How did we do that?" ReRe murmured

"Yeah, we didn't even know any of our spells! But, our outfits were stunning." Symphony smirked.

"Yeah, they were!" Damon said as the boys walked up to them.

"Thanks!" Iris blushed.

"We should probably be headed off to school now." the nature fairy stuttered. The specialists and the fairies parted their ways and went off to their schools.

**So there's this chapter, and I have some things to say.**

**First off, has anyone seen the CGI transformations? No offence to anyone who likes them, but I prefer the hand drawn ones better. In the little clip, did anyone else see Musa in her Sirenix in the hand drawn version? Do you think they're gonna keep on switching from CGI to hand drawn?**

**Second, ever since I officially started this story, I've been getting less reviews. On the last chapter, I only got three. On the first chapter of the starting of this story I got like six or seven. Am I getting to be a bad writer? Do you guys not like my style of writing? I could delete the story if its so bad. **


	9. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys. I'm glad that you guys like my style of writing. And I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but here's your next chapter!**

**No One's POV**

As the Winx returned back to school, Ms. Faragonda and Griselda came up to them.

"Well done girls! Your first battle and you've already won!" Ms. Faragonda beamed.

"Thanks! So do we get to skip class as a reward?" Bree asked.

"No. You get to stay after class to get caught up with what you've missed. Now come along." Griselda ordered so they can resume their training session around Lake Roccaluce.

"Oh man." they all groaned.

**Red Fountain...**

"Well that was lame. We didn't get to do any fighting." Julian complained as the boys entered Red Fountain.

"But we still helped a lot of people." Armani countered.

"Yeah! Even though we didn't fight anyone, we helped tons of people who could have gotten injured through the battle. And besides, I think the girls did a wonderful job out on the field." JJ complimented.

"You're right. Has anyone noticed there is something, whats the word, special, about these girls? They're not like any ordinary faires. Besides the fact they are the new Winx." Damon said.

"Yeah. That princess Bree has that certain charisma that just captivates me." Julian sighed dreamily. **(Not in a girly way.)**

"And to think, I thought you were a player!" Tristan mockingly said as he put a hand over his chest. Julian rolled his eyes.

"He's right. That Symphony girl just had that _something _that makes me think about her." Damon said.

"That cutie Kay wasn't so bad either." Tristan agreed.

"Your sister Lottie, is beautiful. How come you never told me you had a gorgeous sister?" JJ asked. Julian looked at Damon, Tristan, and JJ in mock disgust.

"Eew! You like my sisters! And to think, you were my friends!" he dramatically said as he ran into his room.

"Yep, he's definitely the perfect match for Bree." Hayden watched as the boy ran to his room.

"Totally." Armani and Sid agreed.

**Alfea...**

After the girls finished their studies with Griselda, they flopped back to their dorm.

"Well wasn't that fun." Raina sarcastically commented as she flopped on the water couch bouncing a bit. All she got were a couple of groans in response.

"But, that battle we had earlier was fun." Lottie smiled.

"Yeah, we definitely kicked witch butt!" ReRe said.

"And that other wizard guy." Iris added.

"And, the boys that came to help were cute!" Bree said.

"Definitely. Especially Tristan." Kay shyly answered. All eyes were on her smirking, making her glow a bright red on her pale face. To divert the attention away from her, she looked around the room until she she Iris' crimson face. She scooted closer to the nature fairy.

"And who does our little flower fairy have a crush on?" Kay teased. That comment just made Iris blush harder.

:Was it Sideux? Or Damon? Julian? What about the new guy, Armani?" Bree guessed. At the last option, Iris looked away with a smile on her face. Bree's eyes brightened.

"Ooh! Our little Linphean is in love!" Bree teased.

"What about you Lil Miss Sunshine? Don't you LOVE our brother?" Lottie smirked.

"In a way. He's cute, and I can definitely see him and I dating, but, I just have the feeling he's going to cheat. He seems like the player kind of guy." Bree confessed with a sad kind of look on her face.

"He is." Symphony said. Kay and Lottie glared at her.

"But, thats not the point. So what if he goes around breaking girls' hearts?" Lottie said. Kay face palmed as she saw the Solarian princess cringe a little along with Iris, ReRe and Raina. Her sisters were definitely not helping.

"Sweetie, even if he is a player, it doesn't matter. What if he's looking for his special girl?" Iris suggested. Kay shot her a "thank you" smile. Iris winked back as she sees Bree smiling.

"Alright, I'll believe you. But I'm not going to be dating Red Fountain boys for two months and then we'll see how it goes." she confirmed.

"I don't care. I'm not into my brother. I don't swing that way." Symphony joked. The girls all laughed and felt relieved that the tension in the air has lifted.

**Sorry for it being so short, but I was kinda in a hurry with my older cousin dragging me off everyone where in the mall, so I saved it and quickly copied it into my computer and uploaded. I also wanted to show how they feel to each other! I LOVE love! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey! I hope you all had a merry Christmas, Hannakuh, Kwanza, whatever you celebrate. Here's the next chapter to Our Generation!**

**Iris's POV**

Its been a week since our battle, and all I could think about was Tristan's brother, Armani. I mean, why shouldn't I? He's hot! But, sadly, we could never be together. He's royal and handsome who could get whatever he wants, and I'm some peasant who could barely afford to get into Alfea. I mean, I'm not poor or anything, but, you know what, forget it. I mean, _I _should forget it. I just need to put my friends and school first.

Kay walked into the room and sat down on her bed, staring at me worriedly.

"Iris, are you alright? You don't look too happy."

"Kay, I'm fine, just thinking about my parents and how they're doing. But now I'm really bored. Wanna go see what the other girls are up to?" I asked. Her worried expression faded away and her head nodded. As we walked into the lounge, we found the other Winx sprawled around, looking really bored.

"Hey girls. Do you have something to do? Like chess? Anything?" Bree asked in a bored tone.

"No. I didn't bring any with me. How about we all go see whats at the Magix Mall?" I suggested. Bree sprang up suddenly smiling.

"Okay! I'll go get my purse!" she squealed, running to her room. Raina stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh yeah. That is definitely Aunt Stella's daughter." she muttered. In about two seconds flat, Bree rushed out and grabbed all of us out the door and literally dragged us to the mall. Once we arrived near a fountain, she let go of us and dusted her hands. After we dusted ourselves off, we all followed Bree into a Spella McCartney shop, filled with the latest Back To School wear, and to be honest, she was freaking out over everything.

"OMG! Look at this halter top! And it could match these boots! Or, it could go with the alligator purse, or the beanie! And then, this skirt could go with my bag, and that would match my closet color!" she squealed. In all, the store threatened to ban her if she wasn't quiet, so Symphony muted her for a while. She still jumped around when she saw something cute, she was just quiet. By the end of the hour, she ended up buying the entire store, and we were carrying all her bags. Like, ALL her bags, she was carrying her purse, which she claims to be "heavy enough."

"Alright, next time, NO ONE suggests we go shopping!" Symphony confirmed.

"Hey, sweetie? Could we have a break? Our arms are getting sore." I asked.

"My arms are already sore." ReRe grumbled.

"But we still have to get to the shuttle bus! And besides, I didn't buy a lot!" was the reply.

"You bought the entire store!" Kay shot back.

"And, WE still didn't get anything." Lottie added. Then the Thorne sisters spotted their brother and his friends. With Armani! He can't see me acting as a servant! Symphony already had an idea.

"Hey! Julian! Can you come help us?!" Symphony pleaded. He walked over and smirked.

"How did you girls have enough money for that?" Hayden asked.

"None of this is ours. Its Bree's." Raina grumbled. Julian rushed over to take the bags off of us.

"Well then, let me help you Princess." he smirked at the brunette. She smiled at him back.

"See? He doesn't mind carrying it!" she whined as we aligned our backs up straight, and trying to feel our arms.

"Well, we are going to go get something for ourselves." I told her and headed off to the flower shop. Shortly, I heard someone follow me. I turn around to see...Armani!

"Hi there! I never really got to know your name." he said, catching up to me.

"I'm Iris. And you're Prince Armani." I say, bowing to him, trying to be polite.

"Iris, stand up. I don't need people like that anymore. I just want to make new friends." he explained.

"Well, you'll find tons of new friends in Magix, like your dorm buddies. I'm pretty sure they're pleasant enough."

"They are! They're also probably the only friends I've ever had, but they're still awesome compared to other people." he replied.

"So are the other Winx! I had friends back home, but I had to come here." I told him. He stayed silent. I still wanted to get to know him!

"So how is life like in your castle?" I asked. This topic he responded to.

"It was, how do I put this, uh, its okay," he started out. I giggled. Who would not want to be royalty? "You might think of it as fun, and it is, but half of the time its a pain. You have to go try this suit sir, no, yes, that one! Your Highness, your mother says for you to attend this semenar. You have to go to your combat training! Now, now your mother requests you to do this! Do that! Blah blah!" he mimicked in a British accent. I couldn't help but giggle.

"So, being royal isn't fun is it?"

"No, it has its perk though. You know you have tons of people admiring you, although there is the chance you might be assassinated." he turned to me. "What about you?"

"Well, obviously I am from the planet Linphea, and my parents are Flora and Helia Knightly. I never had many friends, and I was a quiet child. All my childhood was wasted being inside, growing flowers and trees, being all by myself. Once my powers started developing, my parents decided to send me here to have more power and control over them." I explained.

"Sounds like you had a better childhood than I did." I stared at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about? You knew you had people admiring you and look up to you. I was always left alone, and had to do everything myself."

"Well, I always had people doing stuff for me, I never learned how to do stuff on my own."

"That does sound unpleasant." I admitted. "So I guess we are learning about each other." I smiled, which he returned, which also made my insides melt. I couldn't help but blush.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"I really appreciate you carrying all those bags for me. I know I'm a shopoholic. I could carry some if you want." I offered. I mean, he was being so nice! No guy is ever this nice to me.

"No, Princess. I got it. They're not heavy, there are just so many of them!" he complained. I giggled. Thats Riven's son alright. Even if Riven is rude, Julian isn't. I think he got Musa's personality.

"Well thank you. I've never had a guy pay so much attention thats not for my money and my status before. So thank you." I meant it. No guy has ever payed so much attention to ME, not my wallet.

"Well, I have to admit, you are not like any other princess I've met. Even though, you still have that shopoholic princess trait, you are kind, sweet, and down to earth. You are a one of a kind girl. I admit, I've dated many, _many_ girls in my sixteen years, and you are different. A good different." he admitted.

"Thats sweet of you, Julian. You are one of the nicest guys I've ever met." Maybe, I judged Julian badly, maybe he really is a good guy.

* * *

**ReRe's POV**

I was having tons of fun. I hadn't talked to Hayden in about two weeks, and during those two weeks, I missed him like how Bree misses shopping. A lot! But now that I spend time with him, something just seems off.

"So Hayden, what did you do for the week I wasn't there on Novia?" Novia was the planet my father was raised in. We were originally going to move to Zenith, which is a close planet near Novia, but then I met Hayden, and...you know the rest. I somehow managed to convince my parents to stay on Novia, so Hayden and I could be together! I mean, our relationship is going really well! We've been dating for a while, and we've gotten so close to each other, we can read each other like a book.

When I brought up Novia, he started to tense up and got all nervous.

"Um, you know, helping my mom, talking to my aunts, cousins, kinda like a family reunion."

"How come I've never met your parents? Or anyone else in your family?" I asked. It was true. Whenever I asked about his family, he brushed it off or used a lame excuse.

"Well..."

"Hayden, are you keeping secrets from me?" I asked worriedly. I didn't like not knowing things. Especially about my boyfriend.

"ReRe, no! You know I would never hide anythign from you!" he assured me. I felt relief, knowing that he cared about me and trusted me.

"Alright..."

* * *

**Raina's POV**

Symphony and I were trying to look for a sports shop, since apparently, we both love to surf.

"So, have you ever been to Andros?" I asked. Might as well get to know her.

"Actually yes. We went as on a family vacation when Kay, Lottie, Julian and I were about five. My parents and your parents spent so much time together since apparently our moms were best friends when they were in high school. I guess that was when we met you. For like five seconds. Then some maids came in and took you inside." she explained.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! My mom wanted me to see her father's new exibit! You guys looked like you were having tons of fun."

"Man! Where is the stupid sports shop?" she muttered. We stopped in place for a minute, and felt two people bump into us, and we...well we fell.

"God! Who are-" Symphony started lashing out before she saw who bumped them into the fountain. It was the brothers, Sideux and Damon.

"It just has to be you two." she muttered. I gathered all the water from our clothes and our hair with my powers and splashed it back into the fountain.

"So, were you guys following us? Cause, its kinda creepy." A blush crept up to the boys cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. We decided to follow you, and get to know you girls." Damon answered truthfully.

"Oh, well I'm Symphony and this is Raina." the music fairy intruduced.

"We were looking for the sports shop, and so far, no luck in finding it." I explained.

"So you girls like sports?" Sideux asked.

"Well, I do. I LOVE any kind of sport, and I know how to play it." I sorta bragged.

"I just love surfing." Symphony said.

"Well, why don't you girls take a break from searching for the sports shop, and we sit down and get to know one another?" Sideux offered. Symphony and I looked at each other and shrugged, as if to say, "Why not?"

"Lets play twenty questions. We'll take turns asking the questions, and you both have to answer them. Kay?" Damon instructed.

"Favourite color?"

"Blue."

"Purple."

"Favourite sport?"

"Wind riding."

"Surfing."

We ended up learning tons about them. Like, Damon's a wizard attending Red Fountain. Sid doesn't like rice. Damon likes to watch the Ellen Show. Sideux is royalty. Like me. And the fact that Symphony is falling for Damon, is quite obvious in my opinion.

* * *

**Kay's POV**

Lottie and I were in a music store based off of Earth music. I was looking for Taylor Swift's single I Knew You Were Trouble that I've been hearing so much about from Valeria. I look over to Lottie to see that she already bought tons of new CDs.

I ended up buying Taylor's album Red. They may be sold out on Earth, but there are tons of them here in Magix.

"Hey, Kay?" I heard my sister ask me. I nodded for her to continue.

"Who are Romeo and Juliet?" she asks me. Oh. Even I don't have a clue.

"Romeo and Juliet are fictional characters written by an old Earth play-writer named William Shakespeare." a guy voice says behind me, making me jump about a foot in the air. I turn around to see Tristan and Justin.

"Gosh, don't creep up on us! You scared me! And don't eavesdrop on people! Its rude!" I scolded Justin.

"Alright! I admit, we were eavesdropping, just cause we wanted to get to know you girls." Tristan said smiling at me. I blushed. I never usually had much attention.

"Well, I'm Lottie, and thats my sister Kayleigh, or Kay, the twin of Julian, who seems to be your best friend." Lottie said, talking to Tristan. I wish I could be like the rest of my sisters. They have enough confidence to do anything.

"So, now tell me more about Romeo and Juliet..." Lottie said, going off somewhere in the mall with Justin, leaving me all alone with Tristan! Thanks a lot sis!

"So what did you buy?" Tristan asked me.

"I just got Red the Taylor Swift album." I replied shyly.

"So lets go get to know each other more. Your sister and JJ seem to like the idea."

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

"Everything." All right then.

"I am from the planet Melody, with my parents being Musa and Riven Thorne. Of course I barely got to see them since I have four other siblings, my dad always at work, and my mom was on tour. Of course, I had my twin Julian, whom has nothing in common with me, except for the fact that we are related. Symphony and Lottie are my sisters who share a lot of things in common. We have a little sister named Rhythm who I feel bad about now, since we had to leave her all alone with a babysitter since our parents are always away." Why am I telling him everything? Oh well. It feels, kinda nice to know I could confide in someone.

* * *

**Maxim's POV**

I was looking into one of the fore-seeing balls and saw that all of the Winx were being all friendly with the new Specialists. Kit's plan is actually progressing, well I shouldn't be surprised.

"Kitana! Ebony! The Winx are actually taking a liking to those losers!" I shout to them, and here them come rushing over to me.

"Wow, Kit. Your plan is actually working! Its a stereotypical, over-used plan, but it works nonetheless!" Ebony said surprised.

"Oh, dear cousin, why are you surprised? Every plan I have always works." she said smugly.

"What about our first battle with the Winx? That didn't go so well." I asked. The ice witch whipped her head and glared at me.

"We never speak of that." she said stomping off somewhere.

"Its not so bad, we just weren't expecting them to actually know the attacks!" Ebony reasoned.

"Shut up!" Kit yelled. I chuckled. Yep, these are my dear cousins.

_**Step Three: In-Progress.**_

**So there's this chapter, hope all of you enjoyed it! In the next chapter, expect them to arrive at the annual Red Fountain Exibition. Please review, the amount of reviews depend on how long you'll wait for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 8

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKK! :)**

**No One's POV**

The girls were all playing the Earth board game called Monopoly**(1) **when they all heard Miss Faragonda's voice appear loud and clear on Alfea's PA system.

"All students report to the auditorium for an important announcement." the elder fairy announced before going into a coughing feet.

"Well then, we should probably head down if Miss Faragonda says that its so important." Kay said, getting up from her position on the couch and stretched her arms out. The other girls followed her out the door to the auditorium. When they got there, they sat in the first two rows in front of the podium. They started talking about the usual girly things: clothes, guys, celebrity crushes, beauty tips, until all of the other fairies have come in and sat down as well as the other professors.

"Um...excuse me...will all of you be quiet?" Professor Palladium tried, but failed. Griselda cleared her throat.

"SILENCE." she ordered. In three seconds flat the entire room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"And Grizzy strikes again." a blonde fairy whispered very loudly. Griselda whips her head and glares at the girl, who shrinks back.

"Detention! Three hours, cleaning the entire school!" Griselda yelled. Miss Faragonda cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Thank you, Miss Griselda. Now, girls if any one of you didn't know, tomorrow, we will be going to Red Fountain for their annual Red Fountain Exibition-" she was interrupted by waves of squealing. The headmistress chuckled to herself. She couldn't blame them, after all, she used to be one of them when she was their age.

"All right, settle down girls. We will be heading over tomorrow and I expect you to dress appropriately and be on your best behavior. After all, you girls are the people representing Alfea." Miss Faragonda concluded as the girls filed out and back into their dorms.

Bree swung her arms around ReRe and Lottie.

"Eeeeeek! Isn't this exciting? We get to watch cute boys fight for their lives-"

"Bree, aren't you being a little overdramatic? The boys don't fight for their lives, they fight and show off what they know to the visiting tourists and students." ReRe explained.

"And besides, you shouldn't hang out with a bazillion guys, unless you want to be friends with them. Love is something that should be cherished, and stayed with the one you love." Iris added.

"Exactly. I'm just...how do I put this...experimenting." Bree smiled, happy at her explanation.

"Well, try experimenting a little slower. You go through guys faster than Kay writes songs." Raina told her friend.

"Whatever. Not every guy is perfect. My last boyfriend was...never." Bree grumbled.

"She's right. My last boyfriend dumped me out of the blue. I even wrote a song and posted it online, but he just got with another girl. I wanted to get him back, but he treats her way better than he ever did with me." Symphony said, sighing at the memory.

"Really? Can we hear it?" Raina pleaded. Symphony sighed again, but grabbed her acoustic guitar.

"Alright." the music fairy smiled.

_We broke up_

_And now I'm just waiting for you_

_To wake up_

_And realize that this is all you_

_And what you're putting me through_

_Believe me when I say_

_You're gonna regret it_

_You'll see that_

_Maybe, possibly_

_I was the best_

_I don't compare to the rest_

_And maybe, possibly_

_You make me aware of everything I say and do_

_And maybe, possibly, I still want you_

_We broke up_

_And now I'm just waiting for me_

_To see the real reality_

_That what we had is only what we used to be_

_I should've known better_

_I could've done better__**(2)**_

Before the Melodian could finish, a loud crash was heard and a giant hole damaged the pink fairy academy. It caused a large smoke, which had the girls coughing and wheezing. After the smoke cleared out, all the girls could see was a large hole in their school. The Winx and other nearby fairies walked towards the hole.

"What happened?"

"Why would anyone do this?"

"Especially at the beginning of school too!"

"Well, its probably the Beta Academy fairies. They've always been jealous of Alfea."

The Winx took a step back from the other girls.

"They've been reading way to many magazines lately." Lottie concluded.

"But seriously, who could've done this?" Bree wondered, putting her finger up to tap her chin. Kay nonchalantly looked around the hallways of Alfea, and her eyes widened as she noticed something.

"Um...Winx? Are we a few girls short?" Kay meekly asked the others. Raina jumped up and looked around for the missing others.

"Woah, what happened to..."

**(And scene! We're done for the day!...JK! I can't leave you guys hanging THAT way off!)**

"Woah, what happened to Sym, Iris, and ReRe?" Raina asked, completely bewildered.

"I betcha the explosion had something to do with the kidnapping." Lottie confirmed.

"Well, we better tell Miss Faragonda." Kay said. The girls ran for the headmistress' office.

Raina kicked the door opened, and the girls were welcomed to a shocked Miss Faragonda and Griselda.

"Miss Faragonda! There was an explosion in the upper west wing-"

"Yes, Miss Sabrina. We heard about the bomb detonation. Luckily, none of the students were harmed. Unfortunately, we have to go way over our budget to repair the upper west wing." Miss Faragonda grimaced.

"But Miss Faragonda! Students were harmed! At least, I think so. Symphony, Iris, and ReRe were kidnapped!" Lottie blurted out worriedly. Faragonda snapped her head up immediately.

"What? Did I hear you correctly? My students were kidnapped?" she asked slowly.

"Yes. When the smoke cleared away, so did the other Winx." Kay confirmed.

"Oh my, I have to get ahold of Saladin." Faragonda hurried to grab the phone and dialled Saladin's number.

"Hello? Cordatorta, please get Headmaster Saladin. No! I will not have Griselda date you! Get Saladin! Hello? Oh, some of my most important students have been kidnapped. Someone broke into the school and just took them. What do I want you to do?! Are you crazy!? I need you to send some of your top students and bring them to Alfea. ASAP. What!? Oh. Alright, thanks anyways." The headmistress ended her call.

"Winx, I've got some bad news." She paused for a coughing fit.

"Miss, are you alright?" Kay asked. The headmistress nodded.

"I have some bad news. Saladin has refused to help me in my time of need because he needs all of his boys for the Red Fountain Exibition tomorrow." Faragonda sighed sadly. "I'm afraid we have to call off the search for a few days. I'm sorry girls."

"Can we go?" Raina asked hopefully.

"No." Griselda said firmly. "We don't know how they managed to sneak out some of our top students. Who knows how dangerous it could be. We can't risk any students by all means. Now go to your dorms and don't think of sneaking out. The barrier is going to be up around the school campus. Do you understand?" she snapped. The girls hung their heads low and nodded and left the room. While they were walking towards their dorm, Bree suddenly spoke.

"We need to sneak out." she spoke softly. Lottie heard her, and quickly dragged her and the other girls towards their dorms. When they arrived, she shoved them in the lounge dorm and locked the room.

"What did you say?"

"I said, we need to sneak out. To find our friends." Bree repeated.

"But Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda said that we couldn't go." Kay tried to reason.

"So? Iris and ReRe are our friends. Symphony is your sister." she pointed to Kay and Lottie. "We can't abandon them. We have to go. What if they can't find them? We might have a chance if we use our magic to try and find the girls." the brunette explained.

"She's right. We can't just leave them. When the boys get here and go inside to Miss Faragonda, we're sneaking onto the ship." Raina says firmly.

"Well, in case you two haven't noticed, but we can't sneak out. They have the perimeter surrounded by the barrier, which doesn't let anyone in or out. Plus, Miss Faragonda said that going to the Exibition was mandatory." Lottie said listing reasons why they shouldn't go.

"Now that we have all that off our chest, I say we high tail onto bed for tomorrow's event. Good night girls." Kay said as she walked into her now empty room that she used to share with Iris. Lottie doing the same. So it left only Raina and Bree.

"Drat! That didn't work! That was the only thing that ever made me sound smart!" Bree mumbled to herself.

_**(line break)**_

It was one p.m. for the girls when it was time for them to go on to Red Fountain for the event.

"All I really want is to get this overwith so we can find the girls." Lottie grumbled.

"Lottie, I'm pretty sure everyone does." her sister corrected.

"Well, I know I do." Raina added. "What about you Bree? Bree?" The water fairy tried getting Bree's attention, but all the brunette could focus on were the tons of cute boys surrounding her.

"I thought she was on a dating hiatus." Kay whispered.

"No, she's just taking a break from Julian." Lottie whispered back. The four girls fow a seat close enough so they can get a good view, but far enough not to get sweated on.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 143th Red Fountain Exibition!" Cordatorta announced. "First off we have the Wind Riders Race! Our first competition is Justin and Damon!"

"Ready! Set! Race!"

As the boys took off, each in hopes of winning, something just didn't look right for the Winx. Justin's helmet was slowly shrinking, and looks like its squeezing his head. Damon's wind rider was trembling and shaking, but the audience didn't pay attention to that. They didn't notice it at all! But the girls did.

"Um...does anyone else notice Damon's vehicle malfunctioning?"

"Or Justin's helmet decreasing in size?"

"We better go tell Professor Cordatorta!"

The girls ran off to find the professor, and when they did, he just ordered them to go back to their seats. The girls slumped.

"Well that was a bust." Raina grumbled.

"But why are the machines not working properly?" Bree asked.

"I honestly don't know. But I bet it has something to do with the kidnapping." Kay predicted.

When the match was done after fifteen minutes, taking much longer than usual thanks to the malfunctioning machines, the girls rushed over to Damon and Justin, who look tired and dizzy. Lottie went over to Justin, who's helmet was still stuck on him while Cordatorta announced the next couple of tournaments like Dragon Rangling.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. All she heard were muffled sounds and him pointing to the helmet, which was still shrinking on him. She gasped, before using magic to stop the shrinking and growing the helmet to an average size and yanking it off of Justin.

"JJ, are you okay?" she repeated as the poor boy rolled his head, wincing as he hears cracks.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you."

_**(line break)**_

Damon stumbled his way over to the girls and held on to the railing.

"Damon, are you alright?" Kay asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to sit down." the wizard replied, sitting on a bench. After the tournament, (which was great compared to the one in their parents' time) they all relaxed in silence as the people cleared away.

"Um girls, I have to ask. Where are ReRe, Iris and Symphony?" Hayden asked casually. Bree's eyes widened and she spit her drink out.

"OMG. I totally forgot about that! Okay, you'll _never _believe it. We were just walking down the hallways of Alfea, when a mini bomb set off in the upper west wing of our school, and like TONS of smoke came out and clouded up the entire hallway! We couldn't see a thing! And when the fog cleared away, Iris, Symphony and ReRe like disappeared! We think they were kidnapped!" Bree explained.

Damon sat up immediately. Wobbling, but immediately.

"What? They've been kidnapped?" he fiercely asked. All the remaining girls could do was nod.

"So, they've been kidnapped, and you girls didn't do a thing about it?!" Hayden said in a tone so menacing that the girls took a step back.

"Well sorry!" Raina snapped sarcastically. "We had no clue that they would've been kidnapped!"

"Besides, we already asked Miss Faragonda, who contacted Saladin who was supposed to send you guys over, but refused just for your stupid Exibition, which looks like it might have been sabatoged!" Lottie ranted. The boys were blown away at the tone and volume of her voice.

"Sorry boys. I'm just _really _worried." Lottie apologized.

"We have to start finding them. Lets go to Miss Faragonda and Professor Saladin to talk about this even more." Armani said.

**Please review! I am so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**(1) I don't own Monopoly.**

**(2) I don't own Maybe, Possibly by Megan and Liz. :) Review!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Soo...almost a month...I am SO SO sorry...I'll try to update faster...hehe...**

The Winx and the Specialists headed towards the headmistress and headmaster, who were accompanied by Ms. Griselda and Professor Cordatorta. The second generation ran up to their teachers, all out of breath.

"Miss Faragonda! Now can we talk about the missing Winx?" Lottie panted, completely out of air. The headmistress' eyes widened in realization. She turned to Saladin.

"Saladin, are you able to send your top students now?" Faragonda asked worriedly. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"What for, my dear Faragonda?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I think he might be a little _too _old." Bree whispered. Luckily for her, Saladin's hearing was a bit off as well.

"There was a break in at Alfea, and some of my best students were missing. We believe they have been kidnapped." Faragonda informed him. Saladin shot up from his seat.

"Well why didn't you tell us sooner? We would have canceled this event for it!" Saladin exclaimed, throwing out random gestures and movements with his hands. The girls facepalmed. Griselda was getting frustrated.

"We did! A few days ago we called you to send your boys over, and you refused just to keep the stupid Exibition going!" Griselda shrieked. This argument kept going back and forth, so while the other staff kept bickering, Professor Cordatorta led the group away without them noticing. He led the group towards Red Fountain's aircrafts.

"Alright, you children will be taking the Hawk.**(1) **Its specifically modified for these type of missions." he said patting the airship.

"Wait," Kay spoke up. Everyone turned to her. She blushed at all the attention and looked down. "W-We don't k-know where t-they a-are." she stammered. The elderly professor shrugged.

"Just take a look around the Magic Dimension. I'm sure you'll find some sort of lead. Boys, you got your weapons?" The boys pulled them out and nodded. "Now don't be too long, unless you wanna repeat your freshman year, like your mommy." he said, pointing to Bree, who blushed and looked down.

"And seriously, be careful. I can't have you kids running around trying to get yourselves killed. Or else your parents will have my head on a platter." he chuckled, laughing at his joke. The Winx and the Specialists boarded the Hawk and took off into space, and in a matter of minutes, they were out of Magix's atmosphere. They have been zooming around space for an hour, since they don't know where to go.

"Guys, how are we supposed to find them, if we don't know where the heck they are?" Justin asked.

Just as he said that, a maniacal crazy laugh was heard before a large purple orb shot the aircraft. It shook the plane, waking everyone up from boredom, and filed into their positions in maneuvering the ship. The girls went to the large window, and tried to find out what caused the crash. Then Bree's eyes widened and pointed.

"Look! Its the Trix's kids!" she gasped.

"And it looks like their trying to blast us!" Raina added. That got the guys worried. They were already missing three of the Winx, they don't want to lose the rest. The boys sped the ship up, trying to avoid the Trix's attacks, which so far, have been successful, but they can't seem to hide from the trio. When they passed a nearby, deserted planet, they stopped mid-flight and came with a halt, knocking the girls to the ground.

"OW! What was that for?" Bree yelled, rubbing her head.

"Besides, shouldn't we be moving? They're gaining on us." Charlotte added, look out the window, seeing the familiar faces of the trio getting closer and closer. Tristan pressed the gas pedal, only to find it not doing anything.

"Actually, nothing on the ship is working at all." Sideaux added.

"Um guys?" Kay said. "Is it me, or are we getting pulled in, very slowly I might add, by that planet's gravitiational force?" That got everyone looking out the window, and sure enough, Kay was right. They were being pulled closer and closer to the planet, but oh so very slowly. Justin gasped.

"But thats highly impossible. According to my calculations, this entire planet is made out of Foacidite,**(2) **a type of rock that feels like foam, and barely weighs a thing So this planet has about no mass, it shouldn't have any gravity." he explained. Everyone gave him a confused look.

"Gravity depends on how much something weighs. This planet barely weighs a pound. The more mass, the more gravity. So this planet shouldn't have any gravity at all." he stated. There were many "Ohs," and "I get it nows," going around.

They were less worried now, even though they were being pulled by a planet and gonna crash once they land, they were going at a snail's rate.

"I'm gonna call our parents. Mom said that they were having a Winx Club anniversary, celebrating when they all first met." Charlotte said, getting her phone out and dialed her mom's number before putting it on speaker. After a few rings, Musa picked up, and a hologram of her and the original Winx Club and Specialists showed up.

"Hello Charlotte! How are you doing? Did you make any friends?" Musa asked.

"Yes mom. I met the rest of the Winx's daughters and sons, and a few more friends. But now's not the time." Charlotte said.

"Ooh! Who are these 'few more friends?' Can I meet them?" Musa asked excitedly. Charlotte rolled her eyes, but nodded. She called over the boys.

"Mom, this is Hayden, but Mr. and Mrs. Zenith, you must already know that. And these are Damon and Sideaux. They have a brother, but we think he's still back at Red Fountain." Charlotte said.

Musa stared at the now introduced boys. Flora noticed.

"Musa, are you okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Flo. I'm okay, but something just looks familiar about the boys, but I can't put my finger on it."

By now everyone in the ship has come in front to see their parents.

Stella saw how close Julian and her daughter were. Of course, they were complete opposites though. But you know what they say:

Opposites attract.

They just don't know it yet.

"So, why did you guys call? Did you miss us?" Sky teased.

"Dad, this is no time for joking. Part of the Winx are missing." Tristan informed. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"No, everybody is here. Layla, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Stella and my dear Bloom." he counted off. Armani rolled his eyes.

"No, _our _Winx. In total, we need Raina, Iris, Symphony, Kay, Lottie, ReRe and Bree." Armani counted off, looking just like his father.

"Iris, Symphony and ReRe were kidnapped." Julian said. Musa, Flora and Tecna gasped.

"What? M-My baby's been kidnapped!?" Musa cried. Just then, Rhythm showed up, tugging on Musa's shirt.

"Nuh-uh, mommy. I'm right here!" she smiled. Musa smiled weakly at her youngest daughter, and Bloom led them inside so Musa could relax and calm down. Flora was already in tears.

"But how?"

"There was a break in at Alfea. A smoke bomb was set and after the air cleared, they were gone." They repeated.

"Do you know who did it?" Timmy asked.

"We think the Trix's children did it."

"Do you know where they are?" Brandon asked.

"Thats the thing. They didn't leave any evidence behind. Actually, they're chasing us right now."

"Hey, where are you kids?" Stella asked motherly.

"We're near some planet made out of Foacidite, and we're slowly being pulled near the surface."

"Alright, be careful you guys. And find Iris, Symphony and Serena, or else Musa, Flora and Tecna will have a heart attack. Love you all!" Stella blew them kisses before the call ended.

"Your mother seems very nice." Julian commented. Bree scoffed.

"Oh just you wait. Soon you'll be sick of her." the Princess of Solaria replied.

Then the ship crashed on the surface of the unknown planet, the Trix right behind them, also fell in the squishy ground. The group fell out of the damaged ship and bounced onto the ground.

"It feels like a bounce house." Charlotte laughed. Justin blushed. Of course he couldn't help the fact that he thought her laugh was cute.

"This is where we're going? I thought we were gonna fight them somewhere, ya know, more dangerous." Maxim complained. The Winx and Specialists tried to run away, but their feet were glued to the ground. The Trix saw their chance.

"Now we'll get you, ya little teenyboppers.**(3)** Hey! I'm stuck!" Ebony muttered.

"Great, so we're ALL stuck here." Bree moaned.

"Not so great seeing you around either, sunshine." Ebony fired back.

"I wish Iris was here. At least SHE could find a way to stop their arguing." Lottie whispered to Kayleigh.

"And if ReRe were here. She could probably figure out whats going on." Kayleigh whispered back.

"I wonder how Symphony's doing. I hope the Trix haven't done anything to her." Charlotte wondered aloud.

"What are you talking about? We didn't steal your precious girlies!" Kit snapped.

"So, if you didn't kidnap them, who did?" Sideaux asked.

"Silly boy, I did." an unfamiliar male voice called. They all turned around as best as they could, and saw a pale man with long, platinum blonde hair that reached his shoulders with cold, ice blue eyes that locked onto Kitana's matching ones.

"Who are you? Let us three go." she hissed. The man chuckled and walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello there Kitana. So glad to see you again." The ice witch punched him in the lower gut.

"I would kick you too if I wasn't stuck to the ground." she mumbled.

"Oh Kit-Kat. Don't you know who I am?" She shook her head.

"Of course," he sighed. "Our mother never liked me. Its no wonder she never mentions me."

Kitana gasped.

"_Our_ mother?"

"Yes Kit. I am Andy, your older brother."

**Dun. DUN. DUN! So, where did Andy come from? How did he find out about Kitana? Why did he kidnap Symphony, Iris and ReRe if he only needed Kit? How will the ice witch react? Why am I asking you all these questions when you don't know the answer? May I ask you one more question? Will you tell me what you thought about this chapter?**

**(1) Anybody remember the Hawk? Red Fountain's battle cruisers. They're huge ships armed with heavy weaponry.**

**(2) Foacidite. I made it up...hehe**

**(3) Remember Darcy used to call them teenyboppers in the second season?**


	13. Chapter 10

**Sorry if I'm a little late on updating this….but it's the thought that counts, right?**

**No One's POV**

"What?" Kitana gasped. "You, some random guy who doesn't look anything like me, are my brother?" Andy chuckled.

"Yes my dear sister." She gaped at him.

"Then let me and my cousins go, you idiot!" she snapped. He jumped back a little, not expecting the reaction, but nonetheless, set Kitana, Ebony and Maxim free from the ground. They floated into the air, cackling as they did. They all started up their powers.

"And now you Winx brats will finally be eliminated from this world, forever!" Maxim smirked. The Winx just closed their eyes, bracing them for an attack. When they opened their eyes, they saw a translucent purple dome around them, but smoke all around.

"That was much easier than I thought it would be," they heard Ebony comment.

"Think again, children." A familiar voice rang. As the dust cleared away, Tecna and Bloom were there up in their Sirenix, with Tecna holding up the shield. The Trix were shocked.

"What are you old hags are doing here?" Kitana snarled. Bloom scoffed.

"What are you three doing here?" the red head mother retorted.

"And who's the new guy?" Layla added.

"What we were doing is NONE of your business." Ebony snapped, being the typical teenage witch.

"That man is my long lost brother, who has reunited with me at last." Kitana smirked. "And with his help, we will do much more than our mothers ever did!" the ice witch cackled.

"Sabrina, use the scepter! It's a perfectly good time to use it!" Tecna scolded. Bree's eyes widened and she pulled off the ring and let it transform into a scepter.

"Solaria!" she yelled, flashing every second generation Winx, Tecna, Bloom and boys out and into the Solarian palace, where their fathers and the rest of their mothers were.

"Charlotte!" a familiar voice boomed from the other side of the room. Lottie turned and saw her father with a relieved smile on his face. Her face brightened.

"Dad!" she ran across the room and jumped into his arms. Rhythm was cuddled next to Riven and hugged Charlotte's neck when she saw her sister. Riven felt so much younger, like when Charlotte was just a toddler waddling around the house. That got Musa's attention.

"Julian! Kayleigh!" she yelled in relief. The twins ran over to their mother.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you guys are okay!" she sobbed. The twins looked at each other, then back at their mother.

"Mom! Dad!" Raina shouted when she spotted her parents, running up to them, wrapping them in a hug.

Tecna squeezed Justin as silent tears flowed down her face. Timmy caught up with them.

"I'm so glad you both weren't harmed." He smiled.

"When did you care about me?" Justin questioned.

"JJ, we've always cared about you, we're so sorry if we never show it. Y-You just seem like my little boy who's growing up so fast-"Justin stopped his mother from crying again, which seemed so strange, since Tecna was never this emotional when she was in her teenage years. The technical family wrapped each other in a large bear hug.

"Mom! Daddy!" Bree squealed when she saw her parents sitting on the throne.

"Princess!" Brandon greeted as Sabrina jumped on his lap giving him and Stella a tightening squeeze.

"She has your grip, Stel." Brandon breathed out.

"Armani! Tristan!" Bloom cried as she wrapped her two boys in a squeeze. Sky rushed over.

"Honey, let them go. You're squeezing them too hard." Sky said gently. The red head let go, but gave all three boys a kiss on the cheek, which Armani and Tristan gagged at.

Flora stood quietly crying; wishing her only daughter was here, while Helia tried to comfort her. Armani saw this, and was about to cry himself. He walked over to the Knightlys, and he rubbed Flora's back.

"Everything's going to be okay, Mrs. Knightly. We will find her." He confirmed. Flora gave him weak smile.

"Thanks for trying, sweetie."

"Alright, do you guys have a lead on finding the missing girls?" Sky asked. They all twiddled their fingers.

"Well no, all Cordatorta told us to do was roam around the Magic Dimension until we find a lead." Sidueax admitted. Brandon and Riven groaned.

"Stupid guy, he's just getting old." Brandon muttered.

"I betcha he doesn't care a penny about Symphony." Riven agreed.

"What about Serena?" Tecna asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Or Iris?" Flora added.

"Yeah, yeah. Them too." Riven waved it off. Both mothers huffed, and crossed their arms.

"We could go around looking for them again." Damon suggested. Riven glared at him.

"Leave the talking to us." He growled. Musa walked up to Riven and smacked his head. She turned to Damon and said, "He's just grumpy because we can't find the girls. Don't take what he says personally." She smiled.

"Why don't we all split up? A couple of the parents and kids in each group." Layla suggested. All the parents seemed to like the idea, but the kids didn't want their parents to go with them.

"Sky, is your father okay with keeping order in Eraklyon for a while?" Brandon asked his buddy.

"He might be cranky, but I think so."

"Alright, I'm gonna go give Radius a call," Brandon told them before he exited the room with a phone.

"I'm so worried. Where could they possibly be? Who would want to take them?" Flora asked worriedly.

"Actually, while we were on that deserted planet, some guy named Andy, who is supposedly Kitana's brother, said he captured them, not the Trix." Justin corrected.

Musa was furious.

"Some nut job, decides to go take my baby for no reason!" she screeched. Before she could completely lose it, Brandon walked in.

"Alright, Radius is gonna take care of Solaria temporarily while we're out looking for the girls and look around for them, and Erendor is going to be watching over Eraklyon and look for the girls there, so we all have to split up and search the rest of the Magic Dimension," Brandon said.

"I'm going with Bree!" Julian called out, rushing to the princess's side and putting his arm over her shoulder. The princess giggled.

"Then I'm going with you guys," Brandon said, immediately going up to the two and flinging Julian's arm off. Stella saw her husband over protective side.

"I'm going with you guys too." She said softly, which was not heard often by the big mouth Queen of Solaria. Bree groaned.

"Great….I get to go with my parents." She muttered. Julian chuckled.

"But you also have me," he said cheekily. Sabrina laughed.

"Yeah, I do have you." She answered before giving him a kiss on the cheek, making the boy blush.

"We are going to be looking for them on Earth," Stella added.

"Layla and I could go with Raina," Nabu offered. Raina groaned. She was obviously getting the same treatment as Sabrina

"I'll go with you guys too," Sidieux offered. Layla and Nabu looked at each other.

"Why not?" Layla smiled. The specialist-in-training gave a small smile, and went to join Raina and her parents.

"We are going to be searching all of Andros, and the Infinite Ocean." Nabu explained.

"I'm going with Justin!" Tecna exclaimed, rushing over to her son. Timmy looked hurt.

"Tec, what about me?" she gave him a glare.

"Our daughter is missing right now, I'm not gonna lose my other child." She hissed.

"I'm going with Charlotte," Justin shouted, rushing over to Lottie's side and giving her a hug.

"Well I'm going with Tecna," Musa said. They all started to argue about who going with who, until Sky finally yelled.

"How about this? You ALL go together." He said with annoyance in his tone. They all stopped arguing, and thought about it.

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Charlotte smiled.

"We are going to be looking for the girls on Zenith," Tecna said.

"Sky and I are going together," Bloom said as Sky gave her a side hug.

"And I'm going with Kayleigh." Tristan added, putting his arm over her shoulder, making her blush.

"Then we're going with you two," Sky answered.

"We could look for them on Pyros," Bloom added. "A realm full of dragons seems like the perfect place to hold three teenage girls hostage."

"I'm going with Flora and Helia," Armani said, walking over to the couple.

"We are going to look for them on Linphea, if not then we're going to check out that deserted planet," Helia said.

"That just leaves us," Timmy said to Riven, Damon and Hayden.

"We are going to check out Melody," Riven said.

"Wait, who's going to take care of Rhythm while I'm gone? I can't just take her with me," Musa said worriedly.

"We could take care of her!" tiny familiar voices shouted. They all turned around to see six older pixies and six younger pixies flying towards them.

"Yeah! We love taking care of babies!" Chatta exclaimed.

"Especially cute little ones like Rhythm!" Amore added.

"But she can be handful." Tune huffed.

"Definitely, do you know how many times she has played in the mud puddles outside of the castle?" Piff asked.

"Don't forget, she's done it on Melody as well." Lockette added.

"She's played with mud exactly 246 times. This month." Digit checked.

"The pixies!" Bloom shouted, eyes brightening. "Who are the six younger ones?" she asked curiously.

"We have to watch over them for Ninfea. They are learning how to handle being with a bonded fairy once they find their fairy, and how to help that fairy, no matter what personality she is like," Chatta explained.

"They are so cute!" Raina squealed running over to the younger pixies, but this certain pixie, with tanned skin, bright cerulean eyes, and blonde hair with blue streaks, got her attention.

"And who might you be cutie?" the Princess of Andros asked curiously.

"I'm Wave, the pixie of the waters." The little pixie answered with glee.

"I think Raina finally found her bonded pixie," Layla whispered to her husband.

A pixie with fortune cookie colored skin with bright white hair and a ladybug patterned dress flew up to Kayleigh.

"Hi there! I'm Fortuna, the pixie of good luck. Who might you be?" the pixie asked sweetly. Kay gave a small smile.

"I'm Kayleigh, but you can call me Kay." She smiled. They caught Charlotte's attention, especially a pale brunette one wearing a black robe like dress.

"Hey there little one, I'm Charlotte, or Lottie, and who are you?" Lottie asked softly. The shy pixie looked up and smiled.

"I'm Thalassa, the pixie of fair judgment and goodwill."

"I think we're gonna be good friends, Thalassa." Lottie smiled.

A platinum blonde haired pixie with sun kissed skin and a yellow sundress flew over to Sabrina.

"Hi there! I'm Moonbeam, the pixie of the sun ! Who might you be?" Moonbeam asked excitedly. Sabrina laughed.

"I'm Sabrina, but call me Bree! Glad to meet you!" Bree giggled.

"Can me and my friends come with you guys?" Moonbeam asked excitedly. Bree turned to her parents.

"Could they?" Bree asked.

"Sure, I see no harm in it." Brandon asked.

"But your tutors are staying here to take care of Rhythm." Musa reminded.

"Okay!" the pixies chorused. The parents all changed into some casual clothes.

Stella, Brandon, Julian, Bree and Moonbeam flashed off to Earth.

Layla and Nabu disappeared to the Infinite Ocean while Raina, Wave and Sidieux went off to Andros.

Tecna, Musa, Justin, Lottie and Thalassa flashed to Zenith.

Bloom, Sky, Tristan, Kayleigh and Fortuna went off to Pyros.

Flora, Helia and Armani went off to Linphea, then the deserted planet.

And Timmy, Riven, Damon and Hayden went off to Melody.

"Mommy?" Rhythm wondered, looking for everyone. Her lips started to quiver, and was about to cry before the pixies started to play with her.

"No, no Rhythm. No cry. Okay? Let's go play in the puddles!" Chatta hushed. Tune huffed.

"You encourage her to do it." She muttered.

**Alright, I know this is really crappy, and I promise some more exciting things to happen in future chapters, and that I haven't updated in a while, but I have an excuse this time. I entered a fashion trashion show with my best friend, and unfortunately, I get all the hard work because I am the designer. So for the past month, I have been working on this little by little, all while also making an outfit. Unfortunately, this will have to carry on for a few more weeks, and then I'm back to this! Please, give me some suggestions, because right now I can't even FOCUS because right now my friend has that time of month, and is being really strict and exact on EVERYTHING. One millimeter off, redo the entire thing….blah blah blah….**

**Anyways, I hope this makes up for most of it, and I've even introduced the new pixies! Hehe, I hope that deserves some credit...**

**Please tell me how I did, and what I could do to make it better, because I KNOW I could make this better. **


End file.
